High School Dayz
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were adopted by Kurenai when they were young, now, in their second year of High school they have moved to a different town, going to a different school and dealing with different problems.
1. Chapter 1

**I have finally come up with a different story, and if anyone cares Three Girls is currently on hold. and this one i will try to finish. Because this one has been buggin me for a long time. okay hope you enjoy and review if you want it to continue. if i get at least one or two reviews i'll continue. only because i know not that much people review. Please no flames, i'm trying my best and will try to update as soon as posible, but school has got me busy. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except my own characters.**

"Tsunade these are my girls," Kurenai said motioning to the four girls standing beside her, "Tenten, the oldest, Sakura, Ino and Hinata the youngest."

"Well nice to meet you." Tsunade sighed.

"Hard day?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, these boys are bugging the freshman again." Tsunade sighed.

"Well I came to tell you they will be starting school here tomorrow." Kurenai smiled.

"Great more kids to look after," Tsunade groaned.

"Well good bye." Kurenai said walking out the door.

"Well she was rude." Ino complained, "I thought you said she would love to see you."

"Ino she is the principal of a highschool with like a million teenagers, I only have you four and you drive me crazy. Imagine what she goes through." Kurenai said getting into her black car, with Ino in the passenger side.

"Yeah I guess your right, so what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ino asked buckling her seatbelt as they drove away.

"Go to school," Kurenai said.

"Oh so you got the job?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm your new music teacher I believe."

"I see."

"The others seem quiet don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Silence. "Kurenai."

"Yeah?"

"We're almost home right?"

"Yeah just a few more blocks why?"

"No reason."

More Silence. "Kurenai?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot TenTen and them at school."

"What?" Kurenai slammed her brakes and looked in the back seat, sure enough it was empty. "Oh my god we forgot about them!" she did a u-turn and raced to school.

When they got back to school Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were all sitting on the curb. Once they saw the car they sighed and got up.

"You forgot us," Sakura said opening the back door.

"Again." Tenten sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." Kurenai sighed, "its just that miss loud mouth over here distracted me."

"Just like all the other times." Tenten sighed slamming the door.

"Now everyone's inside, right. I wont have to come and pick up anyone else." Kurenai said, "lets see, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Yep we're all here."

"This day is getting better and better isn't it?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah, first we move to a different town." Tenten sighed.

"Move into a new house." Ino said.

"Go to a new school." Sakura mumbled.

"And get forgotten at the new school." Hinata whispered.

"At least everything's good, nothing else can go wrong." Kurenai smiled.

"Kurenai, we missed the turn to our house." Ino pointed out, "actually we missed it six streets ago."

"Shit!" Kurenai swore, slamming the breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay a new chapter of highschool dayz. thankz to everyone who's reading this and reviewing. now just a warning the story may get a bit weird, because i am running out of ideas but i do have a few chapters writen already, and its just a heads up. it may seem like a romance thing but i wouldn't count on it.**

"So Kurenai what do we have first?" Ino asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You have English with Kakashi," Kurenai sighed.

"Still tired are we?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't be if you girls would stop fighting," Kurenai yawned, "and besides your still in your pajamas, I already have my clothes."

"What's wrong with my pajamas?" Ino asked looking at her clothes. She had a blue tank top with clouds on it and knee high shorts with the same design. "Well their not as bad as Sakura's."

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, they turned to her. She had a pink tank top with hearts on the bottom and red shorts.

"What we fighting about?" Tenten yawned, walking into the kitchen. They looked at her, she had a short sleeved red shirt, baggy plaid red pajama pants and bunny slippers.

"Who's pajamas are weirder." Sakura sighed.

"And who won?" Tenten asked.

They all looked at each other, "yours."

"Why mine?" Tenten said looking at everyone, "where's Hinata?" she asked noticing her seat empty.

"I didn't even notice she was gone." Sakura looked around.

"Who's gone?" Hinata asked walking into the kitchen. She had a baggy blue and white striped pants, a long sleeved shirt with a dark blue bunny on it, yellow bunny slippers and blue bunny ears on top of her head. She yawned, lifting her hands to reveal blue gloves that looked like paws. She looked like a cute bunny that just woke up. She stopped and looked at her friends, "is something wrong?" she asked, turning around, showing a puffy tail at the back of her pants.

Her friends squealed, including Kurenai. "She's like a cute little bunny!" they shouted.

Tenten started petting her ears, "so soft. I can just hug you forever." she said squeezing the poor girl.

"No fair Ten, I wanna pet her too." Ino pouted.

"Me too." Sakura shouted.

"Now girls we'll all have time to pet the bunny later, now all of you get dressed." Kurenai sighed.

"Aw." they all complained. Tenten let go of Hinata and walked upstairs.

Hinata gasped for air, "I'm definitely not wearing the cat pajamas tomorrow."

A few minutes later the girls came down fully dressed. Sakura had a knee high pink skirt, a pink short sleeved shirt, knee high pink and red striped socks, pink sneakers, and a red ribbon in her pink shoulder length hair.

Ino had her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, a purple knee high skirt, purple tank top, a black short sleeved zip up hoodie, purple and blue striped socks and blue sneakers.

Tenten had her brown hair up in two buns, a red short sleeved shirt, light blue jeans and red sneakers.

Hinata had her long blue black hair down, a baggy dark blue hoodie, blue baggy jeans and black shoes with thick soles and a red heart on the side.

"Now girls are you ready?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah we're ready." Ino sighed.

"Okay then lets go." Kurenai said grabbing her bag and walking to her car.

"Shot gun!" Tenten shouted running out.

"No I get it this time!" Sakura said chasing after her.

"No I get it!" Ino yelled.

Hinata grabbed her bag along with her friends, "I call window seat."

Tenten jumped into the passenger seat, laughing at her friends.

Ino and Sakura groaned as they got in the back seat.

"Oh my god! I forgot my bag." Ino shouted as they pulled out of the drive way.

"I got it for you." Hinata sighed, handing each girl their bags.

"Thank you Hinata." Ino smiled.

"Your welcome." Hinata smiled then looked out the window. The car soon went quiet.

"Well we're here, "Kurenai declared as they went into the schools parking lot.

_'New town, new house, new school, new start'_

* * *

**Again thankz for reading and i hope u enjoy the rest of the fic. i will try answer any questions if anyone has any, without giving away the whole story. and anyone waiting for those three girls i can not think of anything for the story and am open to suggestions.**

Midnight Bluestream.


	3. Chapter 3

**another chapter. i hope u like this one, and i may make this into a pairings thing or just hint about it. i am not good with romantic things, so i just added some boys into the story, please tell me if the characters are OC because i am not really used to writing them. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the other characters.**

They sighed as they walked around the school yard, Kurenai left to get ready for her first class, so they we're left to find their own way.

"I don't like it here." Ino sighed.

"Come on Ino, I bet we'll meet a lot of new people." Sakura smiled.

"But I like our last school." Ino groaned.

"Come on Ino, it won't be that bad." Tenten said.

"Yeah your just nervous, soon that will go away and you will have lots of fun." Sakura cheered.

"Even get a boyfriend," Tenten teased.

"I told you, I am not going to date anyone." Ino growled.

"Come on Ino, look at all these hot guys." Sakura laughed.

"I mean it Sakura, shut up." Ino whispered, evilly.

"Ino, we all know your not going to keep that promise. It was only a fluke that you never dated for all those months." Sakura laughed.

"I said shut up!" Ino shouted, pushing Sakura a little to hard. Sakura stumbled and bumped into Hinata.

"Ow," Hinata said, dropping her books when she bumped into something hard.

"Watch it," they heard a deep voice say. They froze when they heard the voice.

"Sorry," Hinata whispered.

"Just watch where your going next time." the boy threatened, Ino looked at him, he had raven coloured hair.

"Hey, why don't you watch it. She said sorry, so you don't have to be so rude." Ino said poking him.

"What's wrong here?" another boy sighed, walking up to them.

"That girl knocked into me." the boy grunted.

"Well you shouldn't be so rude." Tenten said.

"Well maybe she should watch where she's going." the boy grunted.

"She said sorry," Sakura said, "so be quiet."

"Sasuke just leave them alone." a blonde boy said walking up to them, "hey are you new here?"

"Yeah," Sakura grunted.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." he said sticking his hand out.

Hinata coughed, while the other three looked at each other.

"Your Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

They looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Hinata looked away blushing.

"Hey Naruto I'm Ino." Ino smiled, "and who are they?"

"You already met Sasuke," Naruto looked at the boy behind him, "that's Shikamaru,"

"Nice to meet you." Tenten smiled, "I'm Tenten."

"Sakura." Sakura looked at Hinata, "and that's our little Hinata."

"Are you related or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well kinda," Ino looked at him, "we lived together since we were like two, our families left us and Kurenai adopted us."

"So no we're not related, but we're closer then any relative could be." Tenten smiled.

"Oh cool, I stay in an apartment." Naruto said. "So do they," he pointed to Sasuke and Shikamaru, "along with some other guys."

"Do you stay in different apartments or the same one?" Sakura asked.

"Well we stay in a hotel." Naruto explained.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yeah you see, this one guy Gaara, his family inherited it or something and they asked Kakashi to be his guardian, since his sister and brother aren't old enough and Kakashi is our guardians also."

"Well that's interesting." Sakura said, "well we better get going."

"Come on Hinata." Ino said pulling her along.

- - -

"Now where the heck is our class?" Ino asked. They were already late and roaming the halls looking for their class.

"There it is." Tenten sighed walking over to the door.

"Finally." Sakura sighed, opening the door. Everyone's eyes were on them.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Who are you?" a man asked from behind a book.

"Sorry we're late. We got lost." Sakura explained.

"Your new?" the teacher asked. They nodded, "well take which ever seats are free." he said going back to his book.

Lucky for the girls there were four seats open right next to each other in the front. Sakura sat by the door, Hinata sat beside her, Tenten sat behind Hinata and Ino sat beside Tenten.

After they sat down the room went loud again.

"I didn't know you guys were in this class." Naruto smiled, "what do you have next?"

"Don't know." Sakura shrugged.

"Lets see your schedule." Naruto said, Sakura gave him it. "Well it looks like you only have this class with me. Hey, you have the same schedule as Chouiji, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru." Naruto shouted.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Well there not here today, I think their sick or something." Naruto shrugged. "Well we all have gym together so that's good."

"Yeah, great." Sakura sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay another chapter, and sorry if it doesn't make sense, i'm trying to include everyone in this story and i'm trying out new characters, so they may be OOC or just wacked. I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or the characters.**

"So what do we have next?" Tenten asked, sitting outside on the steps.

"Lets see... Music." Ino said.

"Isn't Music with Kurenai?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, awesome." Sakura shouted.

"Not awesome. We have gym right after that and it's the longest class." Ino whined.

"Now that sucks." Sakura sighed.

"What's so bad about gym?" Tenten asked.

"It's so much work, there's to much running." Sakura whined.

**"Attention, we will be having cheerleading tryouts today after school," the intercom said**.

"Awesome, I can be a cheerleader." Sakura cheered.

"Amazing. She hates physical activities, yet loves cheerleading and dance." Tenten sighed.

**"Dance squad tryouts are today in the theater." the intercom interrupted.**"I love dance!" Ino shouted.

"Well lets go to music class so we don't be late." Tenten sighed.

"Yes lets." Sakura smiled.

They got to their class and sat in the front row. The bell rang and a few other kids walked in.

"Hello class, I'm Kurenai." Kurenai smiled, "and I'm very happy to be here. First thing we are going to do is singing." she smirked at Hinata, "who would like to go first?"

The class was quiet until one girl put up her hand, "okay you, what's your name?"

"Temari." the girl smiled.

"Well good afternoon, Temari." Kurenai smiled, "please read the paper and I'll tell you when to stop."

Temari nodded. **_"You are my sunshine My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_"Thank you, Temari." Kurenai smiled, "who's next?" **

Sakura looked at Hinata, who had a worried look on her face. "Ma'am may we just listen to music? You know, to get a feel at the flow." she suggested.

"Great idea Sakura, does anyone have a cd or any other music device?" No one answered, "you wont get in trouble I just want you to enjoy this class." Temari slowly raised her hand, "okay Temari pass it here and I'll give it back after class."

She hooked up the stereo to some speakers and sat at her desk, "Thanks Temari, now I don't mind what you do this class, just don't be to loud and try listen to the music." Kurenai smiled.

The bell rang shortly after, telling the students to get to their next class.

The girls walked out the door to bump into Temari.

"Hey, do you know the teacher or something?" she asked.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Well she seemed to always smiled at you four, and she knew who Sakura was when I was the only one to introduce myself. By the way, who are you?" Temari asked.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura smiled.

"Ino," Ino looked around, "that's Hinata and that's Tenten."

"Well nice to meet you. What class do you have next?" Temari asked.

"Gym." Ino groaned.

"Cool, I have that too. I'll show you the way." Temari smiled.

"So Temari, do you like cheerleading or dance?" Ino asked.

"I don't really like cheerleading but I am on the dance team, I cant wait to see the new recruits." she laughed.

"Awesome, I made a friend that's on dance squad!" Ino squealed.

"Ino is trying out." Tenten sighed.

"That's cool, well here we are." Temari said, walking inside.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" a man with a green jump suit shouted, making the four girls jump.

"We have four new students." Temari said pointing to the four stunned girls.

"WELCOME!!" the teacher shouted, "I AM COACH GAI!" Gai shouted.

"Well I'll go show them the locker room." Temari said walking away.

"VERY GOOD TEMARI!" the teacher shouted as they walked inside.

"My worst nightmare." Sakura said, still stunned.

Temari started laughing, "yeah that's how I was when I first saw him, but you get used to it."

"I'm used to shouting, and the whole one coloured outfit, but," Ino took a deep breath, "what the hells up with a shouting green jumpsuit!"

Temari started laughing again, "yeah, you'll get used to that too."

After they finished changing they walked out, accidently hitting someone with the door.

"Naruto you loser, quit trying to peak in the girls locker room!" Temari shouted, making some very pissed and angry girls start chasing the poor boy.

"But, he just got hit by the door, he wasn't trying to look in there," Sakura whispered.

"I know," Temari smiled, "it's just fun watching him get his ass kicked."

"I see." Sakura nodded.

A few minutes later Naruto came back with millions of bruises and bumps, a black eye, and maybe a missing tooth.

"Hey Naruto," Temari looked around, "where's Gaara and them, I haven't seen them all day."

"I think their sick or something," Naruto said, sitting next to Temari, "at least that's what they told me."

"Sick my ass!" Temari shouted, "their just lazy, well their definitely coming here tomorrow, even if I have to drag them myself."

"Remind me to never piss off this girl." Tenten whispered to Ino, she only nodded.

"OKAY CLASS LETS START WITH TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE GYM, THEN FIVE SUICIDES, TEN PUSHUPS AND SIT-UPS AND THEN WE WILL HAVE A GAME OF BASKETBALL." Gai shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said in disbelief.

"He's very serious," Temari sighed.

"Gai are you trying to kill these kids?" their English teacher, Kakashi sighed walking into the gym.

"AH, KAKASHI, WHY ARE YOU HERE, DON'T YOU HAVE A CLASS?" Gai asked.

"Yeah well Tsunade has called a meeting." Kakashi sighed.

"OKAY THEN CLASS, FINISH THE WARM UP AND WE WILL CONTINUE CLASS WHEN I GET BACK!" Gai shouted leaving the gymnasium.

As soon as he left, everyone sat on the benches and started talking.

"What year are you in Temari?" Hinata asked, "not to be rude, but you seem a bit older to be in this class."

"Well I'm actually in third year, but I dropped a few classes last year and had to take them over." Temari sighed, "that's why I don't want my brothers dropping any of their classes."

"I see," Hinata sighed.

"Aw so your graduating next year!" Ino shouted, "that means we will only get to see you for a few classes."

"Ino, if she dropped some classes then she might not be able to graduate, and it kind of counts as a few months." Sakura sighed.

"Actually I only dropped the optional courses, not the major ones, and I almost have enough credits, so next year I could have an early graduation." Temari smiled.

"No!" Sakura shouted, crying with Ino.

"But how's that possible if you dropped your classes?" Tenten asked.

"Well you see, when I was a freshman, I took a lot of extra credit activities, and projects, raising my average, then second year I took a few more extra credit courses and raised it a little more, then I got lazy, I guess and ditched my classes, lowering it. But in my old school I had a very high average, and a lot of credit, until I moved here second year." Temari explained.

"So you lived somewhere else for your first year, getting super high marks, then when you moved here in second year they dropped?" Ino asked. Temari nodded. "Cool! That's almost like us!"

"How?" Temari asked.

"Well more like Hinata, at our old school, she had the best marks, even beating Hoshi, who was Hinata's rival since like preschool. But Hinata beat her in every class, by like a billion marks." Ino laughed, "Sakura and I were like average, and Tenten was just above average and way bellow genius,"

"Just get to the point, Ino," Sakura sighed, not noticing Ino called them all idiot.

"Anyway, we then moved here in second year, just like you. Though, Hinata cant drop classes or Kurenai will probably kill her." Ino sighed, "us too."

"I see." Temari looked at the four, "so Hinata is a super genius, and you three are average students?"

"Yep, Hinata might even be smarter then that Alfred Einstan." Ino smiled.

"Its, Albert Einstein." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah him too." Sakura said. Just then the bell rang.

"Okay, well Sakura, cheerleading is in here, and Ino I'll take you to dance." Temari said, as they walked out the door she whispered to Tenten and Hinata, "Alfred?"

"You'll get used to it," they said simultaneously.

**Tell me if i got the characters right, and sorry if it doens't make sense, i am trying to add the characters. also i have no idea if highschool works like that, i was just running out of idea's. please review. i will try to update soon but i have a few tests this week i have to study for. lets just say my family is just like Kurenai, if i fail... i don't want to think about it.(shudder) **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Again a new chapter of Highschool Dayz, i will try to update soon becuz i have tests this week and i'm praying i got good marks on my tests last week, cause if i didn't my parents will most likely kill me... Anyway... ENJOY!**

- - -

Tenten and Hinata walked to the parking lot, they noticed Kurenai wasn't there yet.

"She must still be in her meeting." Tenten sighed.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"Tryout for cheerleading or dance?" Tenten suggested.

"No." Hinata sighed, "we tried in grade school remember?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we quit." Tenten smiled, she walked to the parking lot exit then came running back, "hey Hinata, you wanna go to that park?" Tenten asked, pointing somewhere.

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"It's like a few blocks from here." Tenten said, "I saw it when we came to school this morning."

"Okay then lets go." Hinata smiled, "but we should leave Kurenai a note."

"Good idea." Tenten grabbed her bag and pulled out a pen and some paper, she quickly scribbled something done and put it on Kurenai's windshield, "okay lets go." she grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked to the park.

They dropped their bags on a bench and ran to the swings.

"Here Hinata I'll push you." Tenten laughed, pushing Hinata up high.

- - -

"When can I leave?" Kurenai asked Tsunade.

"Soon," Tsunade sighed, "why are you in a hurry?"

"I have four girls to look after and they're probably waiting for me in the parking lot." Kurenai sighed, "and you sent everyone else back, why not us?" she pointed to herself and Kakashi.

"Because I wanted to ask you two something." Tsunade explained, "it seems you, Kurenai have four girls who are new to this school and not very good with first impressions. I mean picking a fight with someone in the school yard isn't good." she looked at Kakashi, "and you have some boys under your care, who haven't been coming to school lately, terrorizing the students and also making bad impressions."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" Kakashi asked.

"I have come up with a plan, it seems your boys are only friends with a few certain people including each other, and your girls have only made one new friend." Tsunade said.

"How do you know that?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm the principal, I know everything," Tsunade smirked, "anyway, I was thinking, since your boys are unsocial and creep us out, and your girls are pretty much suck at being good company and making friends, why don't we make a dinner plans for your boys and girls to meet and hopefully become friends."

"And become more social and stop annoying everyone they meet.." Kakashi added.

"Yes that to." Tsunade smiled, "so what do you think?"

"I don't think so," Kurenai said, concerned, "my girls will speak their mind no matter what, which is what annoys people the most."

"The boys don't really like the company of girls, so no." Kakashi sighed.

"I think I put that the wrong way," Tsunade cleared her throat, "either you do it or your out of a job."

"So formal or casual?" Kakashi asked.

"Formal." Kurenai said.

"Good," now you can leave." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

Kurenai and Kakashi were walking towards the parking lot.

"I wonder if any other school would hire me?" Kurenai asked out loud.

"Probably, but Tsunade has ways of getting her way. Why do you think I gave in so quick?" Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah I know all about that, I knew her since I was a young girl." Kurenai looked at her car, "where are they?"

"Who?" Kakashi asked, going to the blue car parked beside Kurenai's.

"my girls," she noticed something on her windshield and picked it up, "Kurenai, Me and Hinata went to park. Ino and Sakura at dance and cheerleading. Tenten."

"Well I guess you found them." Kakashi said, "so when should the dinner be?"

"Can you have them ready by tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"I guess." Kakashi said.

"Okay, then get them dressed, I'd say come at like nine or something, cause it's going to take me a very long time to get two of my girls in a dress. Call when your ready." Kurenai said as she got into her car.

"Will do," Kakashi said, driving away.

"Now all I have to do is sit and wait for Ino and Sakura. I hope Hinata and Tenten don't get bored." Kurenai looked around, "ah, who am I kidding those two girls act like three year olds."

A few minutes later Sakura and Ino walked out with Temari.

"Hey Kurenai." Ino shouted, "we'll see you tomorrow Temari."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Temari waved, walking to a yellow car.

"I didn't know she could drive." Sakura said as Temari drove away.

"Yeah, so Kurenai where's Tenten and Hinata?" Ino asked.

"They're playing at a park." Kurenai sighed, they got in the car and drove away.

As they pulled up to the park they saw Tenten hanging upside down on monkey bars and Hinata sitting on top of the slide.

"Okay girls lets go." Kurenai yelled from out her window. Tenten jumped off the monkey bars and Hinata went down the slide, grabbing their bags they ran to the car.

"Have a nice time at the park?" Ino asked.

"The awesomest!" Hinata and Tenten yelled.

"Well we have to get home soon," Kurenai sighed, "we have plans."

"What kind of plans?" Hinata asked.

**Well there you go, a new chapter, also if anyone cares i am trying to put romance into the story, cause i'm trying different styles. Now people keep asking me if there are going to be pairing in this thing and i guess there is, one pairing is Kurenai and Kakashi, why cause i like the couple, if you wanna find out more couples i suggest reading more of the story... for the people who do review, i want to thank you for being so kind. i will tell you more of the pairings in later chapters, or when they have a "moment" but i'm sure you'll figure out which pairings there are. Dont Forget to Review!**

**Midnight. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay another chapter of High school Dayz, I'm rushing cause tomorrow we have report cards and my parents might get mad if they see my mark. i had two tests today, one i didn't finish becuz my friend did something so we both have automatic zeors... ANYWAY enjoy the chapter and hope my parents dont kill me!**

* * *

"No way!" Hinata and Tenten shouted.

"Come on, we have to do this." Kurenai pleaded, "if you do this, I'll let you drive my car around the block."

"Tempting but still no." Tenten said.

"I'll give you a raise in your allowance and let you stay up later." Kurenai said.

"I don't want to go to some dinner with them." Hinata whined.

"I'll do anything." Kurenai pleaded.

"Anything?" Tenten looked at Hinata who nodded, "okay we'll do it, but you have to wear that pretty dress Ino gave you for Christmas, we only go so far as skirts, no dresses, nothing pink, no make up, nothing to girly and we get a lot more things on pajama Saturday."

"Okay deal." Kurenai sighed, "now I have to get that dress. Ino and Sakura help them pick out their clothes."

"Roger." Ino and Sakura said, simultaneously.

Ino went with Hinata to her room, while Sakura went with Tenten.

"Now Hinata show me your closet." Ino said.

Hinata opened a door to show a huge closet.

"Okay you look like a blue person, lets see," Ino walked into the closet and dug around. After a few minutes she handed some clothes to Hinata, "change into these and I'll fix your hair."

Hinata nodded and walked into the bathroom. She came out shortly after and sat at her mirror.

"Now Hinata your hair should stay down, I think it looks better. Maybe a necklace." she dug in Hinata's jewelry box, "I cant find anything, wait," she grabbed a necklace and looked at Hinata once more before shouting, "its perfect for you. Now get ready my bunny."

Tenten and Sakura were looking through Tenten's closet searching for the best thing. After a few minutes of looking Sakura shoved something in Tenten's face. "These will be good, have your hair down and pull your bangs back with this burette." Sakura said, holding out a red sparkly burette.

Kurenai was already down stairs waiting for her girls. Ino and Sakura went downstairs first.

"Hinata is still getting ready." Ino said.

"So is Tenten." Sakura sighed, "nice outfit."

"Thanks," Kurenai sighed, she had on a strapless black dress that stopped just above the knee, black heels and her hair wavy. Sakura had a red short sleeved dress that stopped just bellow her knees, pink slippers and a heart shaped necklace, with light blush and a little lip gloss on.

Ino had her hair down, with her bangs framing her face with two dark purple burettes, a sparkly dark blue dress, the same black zip up hoodie, blue heels and a blue star necklace.

Tenten came downstairs with a blue pants, a red short sleeved shirt, her hair down with her bangs held back with a red burette, and her sneakers. Hinata came down after her.

"Ino what is she wearing?" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"I just got her anything to wear, but I didn't think she'd look like that." Ino explained.

"Why didn't you look at what you picked?" Sakura asked.

Hinata had her hair down and slightly curly, a white t-shirt with a little bunny in the center, baby blue jeans, blue sneakers and a necklace with a small little rag doll dressed like a rabbit was around her neck.

"How is that Hinata always looks like a cute little bunny?" Tenten asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I have no idea." Kurenai sighed. Then the door bell rang, "okay that's them," the phone started ringing, "Hinata go get the phone."

Hinata nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Okay girls act normal." Kurenai looked at them, "well, act like normal people would act."

"Roger." they said in unison.

* * *

**Again thats the next chapter, as promised the next pairing is... Tenten and Neji. Review and tell me what you think so far. Hopefully i'll be here to update soon. sorry if its short or u cant understand, but like i said so many times, i'm rushing since my parents get of work soon. i may be in hiding for a few. BYE! Runs and hides**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter of High School Dayz, i may update sooner or later, it depends on what i'm doing, because this week i'm pretty busy with thanksgiving, and finding an awesome halloween costume. it's pretty busy this month and next month. next week i only have a few days of school so i may update next week. just be aware that my schedule is busy and its getting harder since i got a low mark in one class so i am still scared and trying to hide from my parents. Hope you enjoy! **

Kurenai opened the door to see four boys dressed in black, and Kakashi in black as well.

"Who died?" Tenten whispered. Ino and Sakura chuckled.

"Welcome, the dinning room is this way." Kurenai said walking to the dinning room, and they walked she whispered, "I said act like normal people."

"I thought you had four girls." Kakashi said.

"She's upstairs," Kurenai said, "she'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Kakashi looked at the boys, who were glaring at the girls.

"See they're just like every other girl." Neji sighed.

"They're probably talking about us now." Shikamaru sighed, "typical."

"Where the hell is Hinata?" Ino whispered as they entered the dinning room," she turned to the boys, "this is the dinning room." it had a large table with a white table cloth on it.

"Now the three of you server our guests." Kurenai said.

They quietly grumbled walking into the kitchen area and coming out with tray of food, putting them in the center of the table.

"Now my boys can serve themselves, it would be rude to make the girls do it." Kakashi said, trying to act polite.

"Okay then, but we can't start eating until Hinata comes down, until then why don't we introduce the kids." Kurenai suggested.

"Kids?" Tenten, Sakura and Ino said in disbelief.

"Well, boys introduce yourselves." Kakashi said, in a warning tone.

"Neji," Neji looked away, "stupid kids."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tenten asked.

"This is Shikamaru," Kakashi interrupted.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, "why do we have to be with troublesome girls?"

"What?" Ino asked. Kurenai just looked at the table.

"Gaara," Gaara grunted.

"Sasuke," he sighed.

"Hey, you're the one who was being rude to Hinata today." Sakura shouted.

"Well she should watch where she walks." Sasuke glared.

"Well you should learn how to walk dumb a-" Ino was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Ino, can you just sit down?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry Kurenai." Ino said.

"Can we just get on with dinner already?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're waiting for Hinata," Sakura said, all ready loathed the evening.

"So just sit down and shut up," Tenten said through gritted teeth.

The boys looked at each other, Kurenai interrupted their argument.

"Tenten, go tell Hinata to come down now."

"Yes," Tenten said angrily, she got up and shouted, "Hinata get your ass down here NOW!" she sat down and took a drink of water.

"AH!" they heard someone scream and then a crashing sound, the boys looked at the door, while the girls acted like they never saw anything.

"Well I could have done that." Ino sighed.

"You okay Hinata?" Sakura shouted.

"Just peachy," Hinata shouted.

"Well this is Tenten," Kurenai said, making the boys look towards her, "that's Ino, that's Sakura," then Hinata walked in, "and that's Hinata." she sighed and took a drink of her water.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"You know the shoes and rug at the bottom of the stairs?" Hinata asked sitting down in the middle of Ino and Tenten, they nodded, "well it's not as comfy as you might think."

"Since Hinata is here, lets eat." Kurenai sighed.

They all started eating when Sakura interrupted. She nudged Ino, "hey Ino how did dance go?"

"I guess they liked me why?" Ino asked.

"Cause I'm one of the new cheerleaders. Ha! I beat you to making a team." Sakura laughed.

"No fair, they already made the team, I have to wait for how long." Ino complained.

Kurenai picked up her water and watched the girls continue fighting.

"And I'll be able to cheer for our all star." Sakura reached past Ino and pointed at Tenten, "so Ten, what you gonna tryout for. Football, soccer, or anything else?" she asked waving her hand back and forth. In this...weird process, she knocked over Hinata's drink, which was very cold. Hinata gasped and jumped back, accidently pulling the table cloth with her. Thus making everything fall on the four girls, including drinks and soup.

They all screamed. "You did that on purpose." Ino shouted, pointing to Sakura.

"Me?!" Sakura yelled back, "it was Hinata who spelled everything."

"But you had to keep bugging us, and now everything's ruined." Tenten shouted.

"Ah this is unbelievable." Sakura shouted storming out of the room.

"Get back here I'm not done talking to you!" Ino said, running after her.

"Will you to shut up! We were supposed to do something nice for Kurenai." Tenten walked into the kitchen, "God."

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped, she turned to Kurenai, "sorry," then she ran towards the door that leads to the living room.

"Well it was nice while it lasted," Kurenai sighed, taking another drink of water, "sometimes I wish I was an alcoholic like Tsunade."

"Should we leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Do what ever you want,"Kurenai sighed.

"I think I want to look around this place it seems pretty interesting." Neji said.

"Well let me just get the girls over here and they'll show you around." Kurenai smiled sweetly, she stood up and her expression changed completely, "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, get down here now!" she shouted.

In a matter of seconds four scared girls were in the room, completely out of breath.

"That's better," Kurenai smiled, "now will you show these boys around."

"Y-yes m-ma'am." they stuttered.

"This is the dining room," Sakura said, "through that door is the kitchen, and if you follow me I will show you the living room, library and bathroom." they walked out quickly.

They went into the living room, it was huge with big leather couches, a huge flat screen t.v., a stereo, surround sound, a coffee table with some magazines and books on top of it and a view of th kitchen.

"Are you rich or something?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"We wouldn't say rich," Ino shrugged.

"Just, very wealthy." Sakura finished.

"Then why does Kurenai have to take a teaching job?" Gaara asked.

"Because she thinks we should earn our money." Tenten smiled, "now lets watch some t.v."

They flipped to a random channel and watched t.v. until it was time to go.

"Come on guys lets go." Kakashi shouted, the girls and boys waked to the front door.

"See ya," Ino shouted as she slammed the door, "Kurenai can we go change now?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Kurenai sighed.

The girls ran upstairs and changed into their pj's.

* * *

****

**Disclaimer: i dont own NAruto. **

Like i said i'm trying to get my mark higher so my parents dont completely kill me. i hope you enjoyed this chapter, now i am having trouble with romantic stuff and just trying out different styles of writing so this is a challenge for me, so tell me how i'm doing. now just so you know they start to hate each other first, then maybe in a slow VERY slow process they will start feeling something. now i will try and answer any questions if any are asked. again thanks for reading. i am going through a tough time, since one of my friends, one i really enjoyed being around, has left and i don't know if i will see her again. it's hard for me because lots of my friends left and i only have two or three actually here with me and i barely talk to them. so please be patient

**Midnight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter. just so you know i was bored and just started adding things, feel free to critisize on my writing.**

The girls sighed as they walked into their English class. They stopped when they saw Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji sitting by their seats. Gaara was beside Naruto who was beside Tenten, Shikamaru was behind Naruto, Chouji was behind Ino and Neji was behind Tenten.

"Hi Naruto." Ino smiled as she sat down. Today she had a blue jean skirt, black long sleeved shirt, black and blue knee high socks and the same shoes. Sakura had on a red dress, pink tights and red shoes. Tenten had a sweater, black pants and black shoes. Hinata had a grey sweater, black pants and black shoes.

"Hey Ino." Naruto smiled, "how are you liking the school?"

"It's very nice thank you." Ino replied.

"That's good. Make any new friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah actually. She is in my music class and gym class." Ino said happily.

"It seems like Naruto is her best friend too," Tenten whispered to Hinata and Sakura.

"Listen up class, tomorrow you are all going to present something to the class, I don't care what, just work on it today." Kakashi sighed.

"Can we sing our favorite songs?" a girl asked.

"Knock yourself out." Kakashi replied.

"Hinata you should make a poem or something, maybe even sing." Sakura suggested.

Hinata shook her head, "I can't, I'm not good at it."

"Come on Hinata you rock." Tenten exclaimed.

"Come on guys leave her alone," Ino said, "besides we can bug her at home."

"Thanks a lot Ino." Hinata whispered.

- - -

Again the girls were on the steps eating lunch. They saw Temari running up to them.

"Ino guess what?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ino asked.

"You made dance squad." Temari shouted.

"Oh my god really!" Ino jumped up and started squealing.

"I know, its awesome!" Temari jumped up and down, "okay I go to go but I'll see you in music class."

"Okay bye." Ino waved, "I can't wait until music class, lets go right now."

"What?" Tenten asked. She tried to take a bite of her sandwich but Ino grabbed her and dragged her inside, "no! My sandwich!" Tenten shouted.

"Should we go?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, "and bring Tenten's sandwich or she'll cry the whole day."

Hinata nodded and grabbed Tenten's lunch.

They got to the music room to see Ino already in one corner talking to Temari, and Tenten sitting be herself sniffling. Sakura saw a girl from cheerleading and went to talk to her. Hinata sighed and took a seat beside Tenten.

"Your sandwich," Hinata said, handing Tenten her sandwich.

"Thank you," Tenten said rubbing her eyes, and stuffing her sandwich in her mouth.

The bell rang and almost everyone was there, a few minutes later four boys walked in."Sorry we're late," Chouji said.

"It's okay just take which ever seats are free." Kurenai smiled at them, "now class yesterday, Temari was able to sing, does anyone else want to?" cough, "come on guys," everyone stayed quiet, "okay fine, grab an instrument and we'll learn a song." everyone got up and grabbed something.

After a very horrible music class they went to gym. Hinata and Tenten were left sitting alone on the bench again, Sakura was with some other cheerleader and Ino was with Temari.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Asuma which you should know by now, since I am your history teacher." Asuma sighed.

Kankuro put up his hand, "we have a history class?"

"Yes Kankuro thats the class you sleep through, which explains your grades." a few kids laughed at that comment, "anyway, Gai is sick today and I am substituting for him. Now it's a beautiful day outside, lets go to the track and have a few races. We need to find recruits for the track team." Asuma said and everyone groaned.

Everyone took a seat on the stands while Asuma called out names of people who will race.

"Alright, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Naruto will race first." Asuma shouted.

They got to the starting line and when Asuma said go everyone cheered for Neji, or Gaara, no one cheered for Shikamaru, who was walking, Chouji who was way behind, or Naruto who was just in front of Chouji.

"Come one Naruto you can do it." Ino shouted.

"Yeah Naruto, kick their butt!" Sakura joined in.

Tenten looked at them, and then turned back to the race, "come on Chouji you can do it, beat Naruto." she nudged Hinata.

"Oh right," Hinata looked around, "lets go Chouji." she shouted.

Tenten looked back at Ino smirking. Ino shouted even louder, "come on Naruto you can beat them!"

Sakura with the same volume shouted, "yeah Naruto, look out Chouiji is catching up."

They both smirked at Tenten and Hinata. Tenten cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "lets go Chouiji, show 'em who's boss."

Hinata doing the same thing shouted, "Go Chouiji your almost past Naruto!" they both turned and stuck their tongues out at Ino and Sakura.

Ino jumped up and shouted her loudest, "2, 4, 6, 8, who is really great?! NARUTO, NARUTO!!"

Sakura jumped up, "Naruto, Naruto he's our man if he cant do it no one can!"

Tenten and Hinata jumped up and shouted at the top of their lungs "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, WHO WILL BE THE GREATEST ONE?! CHOUIJI!"

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at the four girls, who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Naruto's the best! Go Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"Lets go Chouiji you can do it!" Tenten shouted.

"S-U-C-C-E-S-S THAT'S THE WAY WE SPELL SUCCESS, AND WITH NARUTO IT'S S-U-C-C-E-S-S!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"CHOUIJI, CHOUIJI YOU'RE THE BEST, NOW COME ON DUDE AND BEAT THAT PEST!" Tenten and Hinata screamed.

"First is Neji, second is Gaara, and third is," Asuma announced waiting for the third person. The girls sat down, "it's a tie! Third place is Chouiji and Naruto."

The four girls jumped up and cheered.

"Way to go Chouiji I knew you could do it!" Tenten shouted.

"Great job Naruto." Ino cheered.

After that everyone started to cheer.

"Next up is Tenten, Sakura, Hinata Ino, and Temari." Asuma announced.

* * *

**Again i was bored and just added some cheers in this thing, hope you liked the chapter, please review! THX BYE**

**Midnight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay another Chapter, and it may seem weird but i had a hard day and just wrote anything, and this story is going longer now so please be patient. THX!**

* * *

The girls all lined up, waiting for the whistle.

"On your mark, get set," Hinata took a deep breath, "GO!" Asuma shouted.

They were all going at the same pace, until Temari sped up. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino were quite a ways behind, they heard everyone shouting, and cheering for Temari. Ino started to lower her pace, as did Sakura, Tenten and Hinata still stayed at the same pace.

"Come on Temari, don't get beat by those new girls." a girl shouted, more specifically the girl Sakura as talking to a few minutes ago.

Tenten and Hinata going slower and turning back, saw Sakura practically stop, but still running.

Hinata looked forward and saw Temari up ahead of them, she looked at Tenten who nodded. They both took off at amazing speeds, shocking everyone, they were just about at Temari's feet. Yet still in the same pace as each other. Ino and Sakura saw this to and started running faster, but still far behind.

Temari noticed them creeping behind her and quickened her pace. They were far from the finish line and everyone was silent when they saw Hinata and Tenten quicken their pace, and passing Temari, leaving her in the dust. In a matter of seconds both girls crossed the finish line, Asuma, still shocked at their speed, forgot what was happening until Temari finally crossed the finish line, Ino and Sakura crossing it soon after.

"Oh, right." he said, "the winner, Tenten, second is Hinata and third is Temari."

Ino and Sakura fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Hinata continued walking slowly at Tenten's side. They slowly made in to their seat and sat down, chests heaving.

"I'm never running again." Hinata declared.

"Do you... think...Kurenai ...will help...us...home?" Tenten asked through gasps.

"I... think...she'll be busy... with them." Hinata pointed to Ino and Sakura who were still on the ground.

"Probably," Tenten sighed.

- - -

Tenten walked into the kitchen to see everyone there and eating breakfast. Tenten smiled, it was finally Saturday, the day they stay in their pajamas and watch cartoons and soap operas laughing at the tragedy, all day long.

Tenten had on her brown baggy shirt, red pants, her hair down, round bear ears, and slippers that look like bear feet. Ino had on her blue nightgown, purple bunny slippers and purple bunny ears. Sakura had a pink shirt and shorts, pink fuzzy slippers and a princess tiara. Hinata had a red long sleeved shirt, red pants, cat ears, red gloves and red slippers. Kurenai had a black tang top, grey pants, dog slippers and pointed dog ears. They all enjoyed the day they found their pajamas.

"Good morning Tenten." Kurenai greeted.

"Good morning." Tenten yawned, sitting at the table, "what's our schedule for today."

"Cartoons," Hinata said cheerfully.

"The season finale of that one soap opera," Ino sighed, it was their favorite soap opera.

"Movies and pigging out." Sakura smiled.

"And maybe fool around with the karaoke machine and band practice," Kurenai said.

"But we're not a band," Hinata reminded her, "we just play instruments and sing different songs."

"And what's th definition of band?

"Its a flat, thin strip or loop of material used as a fastener, for reinforcement, or as decoration. A stripe or strip of a different color or composition from its surroundings example: a band of cloud. A range of values or a specified category within a series, example: the lower-rate tax band. 4 a range of frequencies or wavelengths in a spectrum. a belt or strap transmitting motion between two wheels or pulleys. Its also a verb, fit a band on or round. mark with a stripe or stripes. allocate to a range or category." Hinata smiled.

"I meant the other band, and what did I say about reading the dictionary?" Kurenai asked.

"I cant remember." Hinata sighed.

"So what's the other kind of band?" Ino asked.

" a small group of musicians and vocalists who play pop, jazz, or rock music. a group of musicians who play brass, wind, or percussion instruments. a group of people with a common purpose or sharing a common feature. The verb is to form a group for a common purpose." Hinata said.

"I see," Ino said, nodding her head.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"No." Ino said.

They all started laughing.

"Now lets go watch cartoons!" Hinata shouted running into the living room, and sitting right in front of the t.v. Tenten soon joined her.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" Tenten asked, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Pizza," Kurenai sighed, "and I told you girls not to sit to close to the t.v."

They both pouted and moved back a few steps, grabbing the remote and turning to any channel with a cartoon.

"Hey are we going to make the pizza or order it?" Ino asked.

"We can make it if you want." Kurenai answered.

"I want to make one." Ino squealed, "it was so much fun last time."

"Yeah, the way the pizza dough ended up on the ceiling and the toppings on the floor." Sakura added.

"How weird," Tenten said, "the dough is originally supposed to go on the bottom of the pizza and the toppings on top, yet the dough was on top and the topping on the bottom."

"Does that mean the toppings turned out to be bottomings?" Hinata asked innocently.

The others looked at her strangely then started laughing, true Hinata was the smartest, but she was still the youngest and never seemed to change their point of view. She was so innocent and sweet you'd think she didn't have an IQ larger then Albert Einstein.

Hinata just looked back at the t.v. "Yeah I love fairly odd parents!" she shouted.

They all stopped laughing and watched the show.

They heard the doorbell just as the main character of their favorite soap opera was about to make his choice on who he loved, which would also decide on who will be paired together.

"Hinata get that for us." Kurenai said, practically inside the t.v., forgetting what she told Hinata when she was watching cartoons. Beside her was Ino and Sakura, while Tenten sat on the couch, but still paying close attention to what was happening.

Hinata pouted and ran to the front door, opening it she saw Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Temari. "Huh?" Hinata looked at them strangely, "what are you doing here?"

"I was going to tell your- oh my god Hinata you live here?!" Temari shouted, finally noticing who she was talking to.

"Uh, yeah I am, at least I was the last time I checked." Hinata said confused.

"I mean you're the ones my brother and his friends have to have dinner with." Temari shouted.

"But we already had dinner, like a few days ago." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah but your supposed to come to our house for dinner and I wanted" Temari was cut off by Tenten's scream.

"Oh my god, no way! Hinata get in here!" she shouted.

Hinata ran into the room, along with the guests. They saw Kurenai clutching the t.v. screen, Ino and Sakura holding each other, and Tenten standing up. Hinata looked on the t.v. screen and saw many people hugging kissing and holding hands, it could make you sick, then she recognized each character.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't choose her, tell me he didn't choose her!" Hinata screamed.

"He chose her." Tenten sighed.

"What why?" Hinata yelled, "it's obvious she doesn't like him, why couldn't he pick the other girl, when she obviously loves him." she sighed, "they never go for the quiet type."

"Well she's completely oblivious to the guy that actually loves her, if you ask me I hate how much she only pays attention to one guy, she's no better then the dude himself." Tenten sighed, "and I don't know what your complaining about, that strong girl is so stupid she wont accept that she loves the cold heartless dude."

"So what's up with them?" Hinata asked, pointing to the two crying girls.

"Oh, neither girl got the other cold heartless guy." Tenten sighed.

"Oh, well I think they were trying to hard, maybe if they just left him alone he would have noticed." Hinata sighed, "besides the blonde is perfect with the lazy guy. She can set him right."

"What did you say?" Ino glared at Hinata.

"I didn't say anything." Hinata said grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth, "nothing at all."

"But you do make a point." Tenten said, "I mean the red headed girl was obviously going to end up with the blonde dude, cause he loved her, the quiet girl was going to be rejected and probably end up with another guy, the blonde would be perfect with the lazy guy cause she can set him straight, and they look so cute when they argue with each other, the strong brunette will probably never admit she has feelings for the cold guy and I always thought the other guy was gay."

"What do you mean, this is horrible, my favorite girl never ended up with the guy of her dreams," Sakura shouted.

"Neither did mine!" Ino shouted, "though I did have suspicions that he was gay, and the redhead would end up with the blonde, but no way will my favorite girl end up with the lazy ass."

"Well I never liked the blonde guy." Kurenai cut in, "he is just so dense, I would have died if he ended up with the quiet one."

"So who did your girl end up with Kurenai?" Sakura asked.

"No one, but she seems interested in that other guy." Kurenai sighed, "by the way, its not over yet."

"What?" the four girls shouted, they all hopped on the couch and watched the show silently.

_"Yeah, the guy I loved turned out to love another, my best friends went back to their families, my teacher and I ended up leaving the town forever." _they heard the quiet girl speak softly, and it showed her, the strong girl, and the blonde walking out of a dark house, _"I am going to miss this house and all of it's adventures, and I'll never forget our house." _

"Oh my god," Ino sighed, "it was so beautiful."

"I cant believe it ended like that." Hinata sighed, "now what else is on the agenda?"

"Make pizza, watch movies and stuff our faces." Sakura laughed.

"Your still in your pajamas? Its like five o'clock already." Temari said.

"Oh right," Kurenai looked at the people behind them, "what do you want?"

"We were going to inform you that we will be having another dinner tomorrow, but at our house." Kakashi sighed.

"But we already had dinner." Kurenai said, confused.

"It seems she wants you to see our house." Kakashi sighed.

"I cant believe you four are the ones my brother and his friends have to meet." Temari squealed.

"Oh god, she's one of them," Gaara whispered, completely freaked.

"Well thank you for informing us, now you may leave." Ino said as she started pushing them out the door. She slammed the door in their face and turned around, "to the kitchen." she shouted.

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review please! thanks!**

**Midnight.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are we doing this?" Gaara asked as his sister pushed him into the bathroom.

"Because, last time you went in ugly black outfits and tonight I want you to make a good impression." Temari said, "now shut up and change."

"Why? It didn't seem like they're the kind of people who care about elegance." Shikamaru sighed, walking out of his room dressed in a dress pants and shirt.

"What do you mean, I think they're cool." Temari said.

"Well if you think shouting and dumping food on each other cool." Neji said out of nowhere.

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." Temari assured them.

"Your right," Gaara said, walking out of the bathroom, "it was worse."

"I only seen them at school and when we went there today, and even I think they're weird," Naruto said, "and its ME we're talking about."

"Now you know they're weird if Naruto says it." Shikamaru said.

"It just shows that they don't care what people think, and are comfortable in their own house," Temari said, "now get changed and shut up I said."

They knew the discussion was over. If they tried to argue Temari would murder them and even admit it to the damn cops. They quickly got ready and rushed down the stairs.

Temari answered the door, "hello," she smiled at the young girls, "you look so nice."

"Thank you," Ino smiled, "now wouldn't you say Hinata is absolutely wonderful?"

"Yeah I guess," Temari shrugged, turned around and motioned for them to follow her.

Once her back was turned, Ino stuck out her hand and Sakura gave her a few bills that she soon stuck in her bag.

Sakura sat at the end of the dinner table, she was wearing a red sleeveless sparkly dress, Ino was on her left, wearing a blue dress similar to Sakura's. Hinata sat on her right, she was wearing a simple sweater, a knee high skirt and knee high socks. Tenten sat beside Hinata wearing a red long sleeved shirt, and a black skirt. Kurenai sat on the other side of Ino, wearing a black tank top, covered by a black netted shirt, and black pants.

"Thank you for having us." Kurenai said, "especially from what happened last time."

"No problem," Temari said cheerfully.

"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Go to school," the five said in unison.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed.

"It's basically her answer for questions involving the next day, unless its on the weekend." Ino explained.

"Which is probably why she doesn't date much," Sakura said.

Kurenai chocked on her drink, "that is not the reason."

"Well it would explain why no one likes talking to her," Tenten mused, "I mean, she says it all the time. I wouldn't date her either."

The guys and Temari, dropped their utensils and stared at the five. Kurenai sighed and put her head in her hand, "can we just change the subject."

"Although," Tenten continued, ignoring Kurenai's request, "its not like Ino who hasn't had a date in such a long time, or Sakura who only teases Ino about her love life, which makes Sakura totally annoying and no guy will go out with her either."

"Tenten," Ino shrieked, "just shut up for once."

"And what do you mean I have no love life?" Sakura asked.

"Well when was the last time you had a date?" Tenten asked.

Sakura stopped arguing and looked at the table, "well, its just that," she paused, "what about Ino?"

Everyone turned their attention to Ino, except Kurenai who still had her head in her hand.

"Well I don't care how long it was." Ino said.

"Then when?" Sakura asked.

"Uh," Ino looked away.

Tenten cut in on them, "but none of that is as bad as Hinata, I mean has she ever dated?"

Sakura and Ino paused and turned to the poor girl, "you know, I never thought of that." Ino said.

"Hinata, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai's head popped up and looked at the girl. Hinata was slowly backing into the chair turning redder by the second.

"Have you?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata looked at everyone staring at her, Tenten however came to her rescue, "but hey, none of us are any different. We cant even remember the last time we went out with someone." they all sighed and sat back into their chairs.

A few minutes passed until Ino broke the silence, "well this is fun, last time we had a mini food fight, then we confess to strangers that we are dateless losers, maybe next time we'll break out in song."

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Kurenai warned.

"I was kidding," Ino said in barely a whisper.

"So," Temari said out of nowhere, "who wants dessert?"

- - -

**Hey, i dont know if this is the wrong chapterr or not. sorry for not updating and if it is the wrong chapter, then you have a spoiler! now i am busy this week next week and i was busy all this week and just rushed through this so you wouldn't have to wait two whole weeks. I am in the Halloween decorating thing so thats wat i'm doing this week, and i still have to figure out what i'm going to be, and if i am going to have a dance.... okay enough complaining, Review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, i am busy enough as it is....**

**PCE! Mid.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I never updated in a while and i guess its because all the inspiration i had to write this story completely left me over the passed few weeks. stress could be the reason but i just updated so people wont have to wait on my account. anyway review and hopefully i get some inspiration back.**

**DONT OWN NARUTO! HECK I CAN BARELY STAND OWNING A FANFICTION! OR A LIFE LIKE MINE!**

"Tenten go start the car," Kurenai said handing her the car keys.

"Okay," Tenten said running out the door.

Kurenai turned to Kakashi and Temari, "well, this was swell and I'd hate to do it again sometime." she turned around and walked out the door, "bye."

"So what do you think about them now?" Neji asked.

"I think they are a little weird." Temari sighed, "oh well, Ino is still the best dancer I've seen."

"She dances?" Naruto asked, "why didn't she tell us?"

"Maybe she didn't want to." Temari sighed.

"Well thats shocking, they practically told us all of their secrets, you'd think they'd tell us they were in dance." Sasuke sighed.

"They are not all in dance. Just Ino. I think Sakura is in cheerleading, but I'm not sure about Hinata and Tenten." Temari paused, "maybe their on some other athletic team."

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because if you guys would ever stay in classes or even go to them, you would have seen them both beat me in the race." Temari sneered.

- - -

"Ino, why are you here, shouldn't you be in gym?" Kurenai asked when she noticed Ino sitting in her chair while everyone else left.

"Kurenai, don't you have any other classes?" Ino asked, noticing the bell already rang and no one showed up.

"Nope, your group is my last class." Kurenai sighed.

"So what do you do the rest of the class?" Ino asked.

"I sit around, read, practice a song, anything." Kurenai said, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, well I don't really feel like going to gym." Ino sighed.

"Why not?" Kurenai asked, curious.

"I know I never say this, but its embarrassing to see everyone. I mean last night I was at their house and thanks to Tenten, Temari and the others know some of my secrets." Ino sighed.

"You didn't care when people found out at our old school." Kurenai pointed out.

"Yeah, but no one believed me, like I doubt they will here. I mean even Kuri didn't believe me and she told the whole school I-" Kurenai interrupted her.

"I know what she did Ino, I believe you would never do anything like that." Kurenai smiled.

"Thanks Kurenai. So... can I stay in here for the rest of the class?" Ino asked.

"Sure you can." Kurenai laughed at her young girl blushing, "but at least Tenten didn't tell everyone how Hinata had a crush on Naruto."

"It was only for a month." they heard someone say, they turned around to see Tenten and Sakura laughing, and an annoyed Hinata.

"Stop it," Hinata pouted. Making the four laugh harder. Hinata looked at Tenten and smirked, "well, my crush might be over, but I know who has a crush on a certain someone."

Tenten immediately shut up. Sakura notice this and shouted, "oh my god Tenten has a crush!"

"No I don't!" Tenten shouted.

"Then why are you blushing." Sakura smirked.

"I am not." Tenten said, going redder.

"So who is it?" Kurenai asked.

"No one." Tenten sighed, sitting on a chair.

"Now, now kids lets not forget what this is about." Ino sighed.

"Yeah, so Ino who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't mean me! I meant Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"So Hinata you still like Naruto?" Kurenai asked, amused by their actions.

"No I don't, but I'm sure someone does." she looked directly at Ino.

"What you looking at me for?" Ino asked, realizing what she was getting at Ino shouted, "I do not like Naruto!"

They all bursted out laughing while Ino pouted. She pushed Hinata, who fell out of her chair, still laughing. Soon a feeling arose in Ino and she bursted out laughing. Sakura fell off her chair from laughing so hard, Tenten leaned back and bumped into the wall, Ino almost fell off her chair, instead she knocked down a few music stands, Hinata was on the floor rolling around.

"I...cant....stop.....laugh," Hinata couldn't finish because she bursted into another fit of laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey it's a new chapter! no inspiration yet, but just to let you know, i have been reading my thing over and noticed a few things... and i just wanted to give you a warning on my writing styles. i go from serious, to goofy, back to serious and then completely random! so beware! **

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS! Naruto can wait, i'm still trying to find a cool funny, weird disclaimer for people! **

* * *

"So how are we going to hide from Temari?" Naruto asked. They had just snuck out of gym class and are now walking down an empty hall. All they heard were mumbling voices.

"Lets just go before she finds us." Shikamaru sighed.

"To late." Temari said, dangerously.

Everything went silent until someone shouted, "I do not like Naruto!" they all froze, then ran to the room the heard it from.

They ran to the music classroom to see Kurenai, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura laughing while Ino pouted. Then she pushed Hinata out of her chair, a few seconds later they all had a huge laughing fit that lasted a few minutes. Then Sakura fell off her chair, Tenten bumped into the wall, Hinata was rolling around on the floor and Ino kicked a few music stands. Hinata tried to say something between her gasps for breath until she started laughing again.

"Why... are...we.... laughing?" Ino asked, still laughing.

"I... don't......know..." Tenten said struggling to catch her breath.

Hinata stood up and leaned on Ino, all five still laughing hard.

"Well it seems no one wants to go to gym today." Temari whispered.

Ino and Hinata turned towards the door and saw Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara staring at them. They both stopped laughing, Tenten looked at them weirdly and then looked at the door. She froze. Sakura also looked at the door, along with Kurenai. All four looked at the people in the door frame, Tenten, then to each other. Hinata fell on the floor laughing. Ino soon followed, Sakura tried to stand up and Kurenai just started giggling.

Kurenai was the first to recover, "so why aren't you in class?" she asked them.

"I can ask the same thing." Temari smirked at Ino.

Ino stopped laughing, trying to catch her breath. Sakura and Hinata both stopped laughing.

"So Ino, have anything to tell us?" Temari asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh please, Ino. I can recognize your voice a mile away." Temari paused, "but I will refresh your memory. I believe it had something to do with... Naruto?"

Ino gasped, "h-how much d-did you hear?" she asked.

"Just that one comment." Temari smiled wickedly.

"So you didn't here anything else?" Tenten asked.

"There was something else, care to fill us in?" Temari laughed.

"No!" they said simultaneously.

- - -

"Well what should we do now?" Ino asked, walking down the empty hall after Kurenai so rudely kicked them out.

"Hey what's that?" Tenten asked, referring to a big poster.

"There's going to be a dance." Ino read, "seems interesting."

"So you'll have an excuse to date someone?" Sakura joked.

"Then you'll love the dance, some people end up bringing someone interesting." Temari laughed. The four froze, forgetting Temari and the others were also kicked out of Kurenai's class.

"S-so what is the dance about?" Ino asked.

"Don't know," Temari shrugged, "Tsunade just suggested it once and said we should have one in about a month after we come back to school, I think she just wants an excuse so she doesn't have to work. I mean, she is the chaperone every time."

"What do you mean she doesn't have to work?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she has the morning for people to just get ready, like make signs, get their clothes, the teachers could set up the gym, its basically a free day." Temari sighed.

"Well that sounds like fun." Ino said, "who are you taking?"

"I never take anyone, heck I don't even go." Temari looked at her brother and his friends, "but I'm sure they'll go. So now you have a date!"

Hinata and Tenten chocked, "What?" Sakura asked.

"I know you like them, now stop acting like you don't," Temari smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter sorry about not updating sooner. i have tests again and have to study for them. anyway i hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Same As Always, Dont Own Naruto. **

**Chapter...Whatever: Nice Day For a Drive.**

* * *

"Like hell I do!" Ino shouted, "their idiots, and big A"

"Ino!" Tenten shouted, "it's true but you don't have to be rude about it!"

"Anyway," Sakura looked at them, "as much as we enjoyed your company,"

"We did?" Hinata interrupted confused, only to receive an elbow in the stomach by Sakura, "I mean, we did." she said in a hoarse whisper while clutching her stomach.

"We really must be going." Sakura said walking towards the door.

"But school isn't over yet," Shikamaru stated, then, as if on signal, the bell rang and people rushed out of their classes.

"Now it is," Ino said walking away.

"A weird bunch of girls." Temari sighed shaking her head.

- - -

Tenten sighed as she and Hinata once again stood outside the parking lot waiting for Kurenai.

"Is it just me, or do they just ask Kurenai to go to meeting to make us wait all day?" Tenten asked.

"I think so." Hinata sighed as she played with her hair while laying on the hood of Kurenai's car.

"You know Kurenai is going to kill you when she sees you sitting on her car," Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Hinata looked up at Tenten, "but I will have enough time to run when she gets pissed off at you for sitting on her roof."

"Good point." Tenten said jumping off the roof of the car.

"Hey girls what's up?" Ino shouted, Hinata sighed and got off the hood.

"Nothing, just being bored." Tenten groaned.

"Well lets go for a ride," Ino said evilly.

"Where are we supposed to get a vehicle from?" Tenten asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I saw an abandoned one down the street." Sakura pointed somewhere.

"And how do you know that?" Hinata asked.

"Because I asked they guy why it's been sitting there for weeks and he said he didn't want it." Sakura said. She sighed when she saw the confused looks on her friends faces, "okay so he is throwing it away because he lost the key and his door was locked."

"Well then lets go." Tenten cheered as they walked away.

"Wait," Hinata shouted and ran back to the car, she scribbled a note and left with her friends.

They reached the car and noticed it was brand new. "Holy cow!" Tenten exclaimed, "who would just throw away a brand new freaking car?"

"Kurenai would kill the damn person who did something like that." Ino shouted.

"So you think we can get in?" Sakura asked.

"Do people have four fingers?" Tenten asked.

"They do?" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten sighed, Ino always acted dumb when she was over excited. Hinata handed something to Tenten and soon the car door was open and they were under the dashboard fiddling with wires. Ino looked at Sakura and then to Hinata and Tenten who were working hard and mumbling to each other.

"I think that wire goes there." Hinata said.

"Oh right," Tenten then started bothering more wires. Soon the car started and both girls stood up.

"Uh, one question," Ino said to the two girls, "how do you know how to hot-wire a car?"

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and answered simultaneously, "Internet."

"Okay," Ino and Sakura backed away slowly.

"Shot gun," Hinata said and got into the passenger side.

"Driver!" Tenten shouted and jumped into the front seat.

"Tenten, do you know how to drive?" Sakura asked cautiously as she got into the backseat, followed by Ino.

"I took Drivers Ed." Tenten shrugged and drove away.

It started off calm and the girls relaxed, until Tenten started to speed up. She started flying around corners and Hinata was just glad that they lived in a less populated area.

A few minutes later Tenten looked around and then spoke up, "um... I don't want to alarm you or anything....but," Tenten looked at the girls, "I never really got the stopping part down."

"You mean we cant stop!" Ino shouted.

"We can, just when we run out of gas." Tenten smiled and looked ahead, "lets just hope we do before we hit that crosswalk."

"What?!" Sakura and Ino were practically in the front, Hinata was holding onto the dashboard like her life depended on it, and I guess in this situation it did.

Four people were walking across the street, the four girls screamed louder and Tenten slammed on the brakes. Just inches from the four people. Hinata looked up to see Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara staring at the car. She was so glad the windows were tinted.

"Tenten I thought you said you passed drivers ed." Hinata said, letting go of the dashboard.

"I said I took it. I never said anything about passing." Tenten pointed out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ino shouted jumping at the girl.

"Be careful she might just kill us first." Sakura warned.

They slowly drove off and abandoned the car, walking home.

* * *

**Again a new chapter, sadly my computer is messed up so i can't do anything... so that along with tests will stop the updates but i will try to update as much as possible....**

**WARNING! Next Few Chapters Will Contain Stupidity and Complete Randomness! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey another Chapter! Sorry it took so long i have more tests to do! UGH! and i have to tryy raise my grade in a few classes, not to mention Christmas is coming soon! Any way, hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

"Where were you?!" Kurenai shouted as they walked in the door.

"We went for a ride." Sakura said, all four shivered at that memory.

"Don't tell me Tenten drove." Kurenai sighed, "Tenten you failed that class remember, and you failed the test. The damn driving teacher even reported you to every driving school and told them to beware the 'nightmare on wheels'."

"I still cant believe you told that guy that was the name of your ride." Ino said shaking her head, "I mean, murderous crazy psycho idiot who doesn't know what she's doing is such a better name."

Tenten glared at her and said, "it wouldn't fit on my license."

"If you ever get one." Sakura sighed. Then she smiled and looked at Kurenai, "Hey Kurenai, if we all get our license you should buy us a car. And this only counts if Nightmare here gets one too." She said pointing to Tenten.

"What about Robin and Batman here," Tenten said pointing to Sakura and Ino, "they cant drive."

"When did we ever agree to those damn names?" Ino shouted, "and its not like were Nightmare On Wheels apprentice, The Killing Mobile?"

"When did we ever think of these names?" Hinata A.K.A. The Killing Mobile, asked.

"I don't know but I sure don't remember being Batman." Sakura sighed.

Ino can running up to Sakura with a cape and mask and shouted, "Batman, Gotham needs you! To The Bat Mobile!"

"Oh right that's how." Sakura sighed.

"Well anyway, I have a better idea. When you get your license stay away from my car." Kurenai said and walked away.

"Oh well," Tenten sighed, "Come apprentice, we must learn new ways to make the road a horrible place."

Hinata sighed and walked with Tenten upstair, mean while Ino was running to the door shouting, "Batman lets go, the people need you to stop the Joker!"

"I'm coming," Sakura shouted and walked out the door. She then opened it and shouted, "Yo, Joker, Panda! Robin says your attacking Gotham, hurry up and destroy the place so we can be back for dinner."

Hinata and Tenten sighed and walked towards the door, Hinata held it open and said, "After you Panda."

"Thanks Joker," Tenten sighed and walked past her.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROS? WHAT IS THE EVIL THING THAT JOKER AND PANDA ARE DOING? AND WHY IN THE WORLD DID I ADD A BATMAN THING IN HERE?  
Sorry about the whole Batman thing, i was in that weird trance while writing this one... again hope you like it and i'll try update sooner. Please Review.  
Midnight~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dont own anything!**

"So guys what do you think of the four girls?" Naruto asked as they walked home from the store.

"I think they are weird." Neji sighed.

"Same." Gaara said looking at the bag in his hand, "why cant Temari come to the store and buy her own crap?"

"Because if she did she would complain about how mean we are and cry, then someone is going to yell at us for making her cry." Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome."

"Well she did give us money to buy something for ourselves." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Gaara sighed as they turned a corner, "now why are we going to this other store again."

"To buy a gift for those girls since we were so rude to them." Neji sighed.

"How were we rude? They are the rudest people I think I've met." Naruto said, "well besides us that is."

They all nodded and walked across the street.

"So what are we getting them?" Naruto asked, " I mean they don't really talk much so I don't know what they like."

They all stopped and looked at each other, "well judging by the times we went to their house I'd say Ino likes slamming the door in peoples faces."

"Sakura and Ino like to talk and argue with each other." Naruto said, remembering their first encounter, " I mean they practically killed Sasuke for getting mad at the little girl."

"Hinata," Neji sighed, "and from all I've seen I'd say Ino likes dancing so buy her a cd or something, Sakura can have the same thing. Hinata can have a bear or something, she seems sweet and childish. Tenten, I don't know, something hard but also soft so she can hit her sisters."

"Well what I remember, they all like stupid soaps, and animal pajamas, so buy them all pajamas." Shikamaru sighed.

"And according to Temari, Tenten and Hinata are quite the jocks, Ino and Sakura seems to dance so I agree with Neji buy them a cd, and the other two can get a baseball card." Gaara said.

"Their not a bunch of guys, I don't think they would like it is we buy them a stupid cd and baseball cards." Naruto shouted, "I mean we could just buy them a GI Joe doll if we wanted to, but Temari would kill us, so lets just go to the store and look for something."

"Well NAruto it seems like you want to get them the perfect gift." Gaara smirked.

"Not exactly, its just that we have been standing on the sidewalk talking about them for a while now, and people are staring." Naruto said, pointing to the crowd of people across the street.

They all looked at the crowd and slowly walked away.

Soon they were at the store in different aisles. Shikamaru in the section with bedtime supplies, Gaara in the cd department, Neji in the perfume aisle and Naruto in the toys aisle. Now what are they doing? Gaara is busy playing with the cd samples, Shikamaru is falling asleep on one of the teddy bears, Naruto is playing around with the toys and Neji is getting high off of the fumes.

Soon a song came on the speakers, "_your living in a mans world they tell us, but we ain't gonna to buy it. The things their trying to sell us now,_" Naruto picked up his phone and dialed Neji's number.

"Hello," Neji whispered.

"Hey Neji you here the song that's playing." NAruto asked.

"Dude these things are looking at me," Neji paused, "come help me I'm in the perfume place." then he hung up.

Naruto sighed and dialed Gaara's number, "dude you hear the song?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gaara sighed, "it sounds like its made for those girls."

"Yeah well I think Neji is in trouble at the perfume section." Naruto said.

"You telling me," Gaara sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I see the security camera and Neji is trying to fight a damn mannequin, go get Shikamaru, he's asleep on a damn purple dinosaur." Gaara sighed.

"Barney?" Naruto asked confused.

"No it's a little teddy bear thing, just go get him and I'll meet you in the perfume section." Gaara sighed and hung up his phone.

Soon all the guys were in the clothing department, pulling Neji away from a mannequin. They all pulled him back to the perfume section and almost died when they smelt all the perfume.

"No wonder Neji is crazy," Naruto said plugging his nose.

"Yeah well lets go to a different section." Gaara sighed.

Now they were looking in a little girls doll section. "So should we buy them a little doll or something?" Gaara asked.

"Their teenaged girls I don't know if they like dolls." NAruto said.

"When did you become an expert on girls?" Gaara asked.

"It's common sense." Naruto sighed, "lets just buy them a damn cd then."

"Okay back to the cd department." Gaara said and walked away.

"Come on dude, lets just buy them an action figure, a teddy bear and a cd." they heard a boy say. They quietly made their way to an aisle beside the cd's the two boys were looking at. One boy had brown hair and two red triangles on his cheeks the other had a big jacket and sun glasses, "Shino why did you have to wear that, people are going to think your shoplifting."

"Ah, Shino Kiba, have you found anything for our youthful flowers?" a boy with a bowl cut, a green sweater and green pants came up to them.

"No Lee, and I don't think they'd appreciate you calling them flowers, remember what happened last time?" Kiba smirked.

Lee's smiled soon disappeared and a terrified look appeared, "don't tell them I called them flowers Kiba!" he shouted.

"Kiba," Shino sighed, "we have to find something appropriate."

"I do not think they will like a bear, cd, or an action figure, Kiba," Lee said, "they are youthful, but not that youthful."

"Guys look, last time I saw them, they said the next time we had better buy them those exact things." Kiba sighed.

"That was almost last year Kiba, I don't think they will like that stuff now." Shino sighed.

"Girl trouble?" Gaara asked walking into the aisle.

"Yeah, we just cant figure out what these four girls will like." Kiba sighed.

"Yeah us too." Shikamaru sighed.

"We can help you!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay then, well one girl, she loved jewelry, one used to like anything pink and red, and the other two were total tomboys, practically wrote the book." Kiba sighed, "but they moved away so I have no idea what they like."

"So why are you buying something now." Naruto asked, then he realized something, "hey I haven't seen you around here."

"Yeah well they moved here a while back and we just got here today." Kiba sighed, "and we have no idea what they like now."

So what are their names maybe we heard of them." Shikamaru said.

"Well two of them loved to argue and try to out do each other." Kiba sighed, "and the other two are great at sports but you would tell by looking at them, they hide it well."

"Sounds familiar." Naruto said.

"Well what's their names?" Neji asked, coming out of his perfume influence.

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata," Lee smiled, "the funniest people to ever come from Konoha!"

"Them!" Naruto shouted, "you know the four weirdest people in Leaf!"

"So you met them," Kiba laughed, "well yeah, we go way back. Hinata is like my baby sister, his too." Kiba motioned to Shino who nodded, "Tenten is like our mom, always telling us what to do, Ino and Sakura are just the girls every guys liked."

"They made Kyoko and Mitsu have a hard time." Lee smiled.

"Kyoko and Mitsu?" Naruto asked.

"They were like rivals, always trying to out do Sakura and Ino. Kyoko was like an exact copy of Ino, the same blonde hair, blue eyes and skin, though Ino always looked better. Mitsu had red hair and always tried to out yell Sakura, that was a great day. But Ino and Sakura barely noticed the girls, they were to busy fighting each other." Kiba explained, "Hoshi was Hinata's rival, always trying to beat her intelligence, she only lost to Hinata buy a few marks last year. Hoshiko, Hoshi's twin sister, always tried to beat Tenten in sports, but even Hinata beat her. Those four hate our girls." Kiba laughed.

"So besides the boys liking Ino and Sakura, they were basically hated in their old school?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, well we were their friends and that was it, everyone else just talked about how they always cheat. Stupid rivals wouldn't stop until they ruined our girls lives." Kiba sighed.

"Well we should go now, good luck with them." Gaara said pulling NAruto.

"But what are we going to get them?" Naruto shouted.

"How about a mask?" Shikamaru asked lazily, pointing to a few masks that super hero's wear.

"Heck with the damn gifts, just buy them chips, candy, popcorn and a case of pop." Gaara shouted and grabbed a few bags of chips, Shikamaru yawned and grabbed a few bags of candy, Naruto grabbed the pop and Neji grabbed the popcorn. They paid for everything and walked outside.

"I wish we brought a car or something." Shikamaru sighed, "now we have to walk."

"Oh be quiet Shikamaru, look its still light out, lets just go drop their stuff off and go home." Gaara sighed. They all stayed quiet and walked away, once they were on the cross walk Naruto glanced to the side of them and screamed.

"What the he-" Gaara was cut off when he saw a car speeding towards them.

It just stopped an inch in front of them, Naruto sighed and looked at the window. They quickly walked out of the middle of the street and went on the side walk, the car slowly drove out of sight.

"Their lucky the windows were tinted." Gaara growled.

"They almost killed us." Naruto sighed.

"Well lets just go take this stuff to those girls before the maniac comes back." Neji said.

"Okay then, lets go!" Naruto shouted and ran towards their house.

"Naruto wait!" the three shouted running after him.

They finally caught him a few blocks from the girls house, when he stopped catching his breath.

"For a guy who cant beat us in races, you run pretty damn fast." Gaara panted.

"I wasn't motivated at the time," Naruto smiled while still panted.

Soon they all started walking again. About one block away they hear someone shout, "To the Bat Mobile." they looked at each other and ran towards the sound. Once they arrived they saw someone run out of the house shouting, "Batman lets go, the people need you to stop the Joker!"

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm coming," they saw Sakura walk out of the house and then open the door again and shouted, "Yo, Joker, Panda! Robin says your attacking Gotham, hurry up and destroy the place so we can be back for dinner."

Hinata and Tenten soon came out of the house. Tenten walked off the steps and Hinata just stood there, after a few seconds she shouted, "So Batman, you think you can stop me, The Joker?!"

"Joker, we will stop you!" Ino shouted, running up to her.

"But you forgot about my friend, The Panda!" Hinata shouted and Tenten tackled Ino.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Hinata laughed evilly.

"I told you we should have gotten them a mask." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

**Hello people!!! I have updated now tell me wat u think! Sorry i am very tired now so bye!!!  
Midnight~ THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Chapter for you! Dont own NAruto! Thanks to the people who reviewed! I would mention them but my computer is acting up! I'm sorry!**

* * *

"You will not win Joker!" Sakura shouted and ran to Hinata, Ino pushed Tenten off of her and ran with Sakura. They were about to Jump at Hinata when a net was thrown on them, they looked around confused, "Where did the net come from!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata stepped off of the door step and pointed to Kurenai, who was standing on a balcony on the second floor, "our trusty leader!"

"No fair! You guys are cheating!" Ino shouted trying to pull off the net.

"What do you expect? Were the damn villains." Tenten said, poking Ino with a little stick.

"Okay Panda, Joker get it over with, suppers going to be done in half an hour." Kurenai sighed and walked back inside.

"You heard the boss, explain the plan beat them and get ready for supper." Hinata shouted.

"So what is your plan." Sakura asked, still under the net.

"We have planned to go to the fortress of doom(Tenten's room), then we will get some weapons from the Storage of Evil! (store one the west of them.)" Tenten shouted, "then we will see what will happen!"

"Well then we will go to the Bat Cave!(Sakura's room) then go to the Storage of Good (store on the east of them,)

"Then lets go and start the war!" Hinata shouted, then her and Tenten ran inside and up to the Fortress of Doom.

They soon came running back out and towards the Storage of Evil. Sakura and Ino threw off the net and ran to the Storage of Good. Each Storage was about a good ten minutes from the house.

None of the girls notice two shadows following each of them. Hinata and Tenten, I mean, Joker and Panda got to the Storage of Doom in eight minutes and ran around the store.

"Hurry Panda, we must beat the Winged ones. (Batman and Robin)" Hinata shouted as they ran into another aisle, they grabbed things as they went buy. They ran to the register and threw their things by it. People were staring at them and their purchases. There was Tenten, with her hair in buns, a 'Save the Pandas' t-shirt with pandas on it, blue jeans and red slippers. Hinata with her hair down, her lavender jacket unzipped, showing a black shirt that said, "Save the Earth, It's the only place with Chocolate!" in red lettering, blue jeans and her bunny slippers, seems both girls were in a rush and forgot to put on shoes. They had a rope, some kind of smelly perfume, eyeliner, lipstick, some permanent markers, washable markers, two bottles of paint, and a few cans of purple, blue and white hair spray.

"Ring these up!" Hinata said, panting, "this is fifteen items or less right?"

"Oh right," a boy with blonde hair that looked like Ino, said.

The girls quickly paid for the items, grabbed their bag and ran home.

Gaara and Neji stopped outside the store panted like crazy.

"Are they freaking track stars or what?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but lets go, we're losing them!" Neji said as they ran after the girls again.

**There you have it folks! this chapter was originallly longer but i am having a case of writers block and decided i will have to make this shorter, hoping i won't have writers block forever! And also, notice the Akatsuki refrence? Who was it?! Review and tell me! lol, hope you liked the chapter  
Midnight~ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Chapter ENJOY!! Dont own Naruto!!**

* * *

Ino and Sakura ran to the Storage of Good and arrived in ten minutes.

"Lets go Robin!" Sakura shouted and ran in one of the aisles and grabbed different things.

In about five minutes they both ran to the counter and put their items on the counter. A boy with blue hair looked at them strangely.

Unlike the villains the good guys brought their shoes, Sakura was wearing a red t-shirt with the words "On Your Mark Get Set... Go F**K Yourself" in pink lettering, a red skirt with black hearts and over the knee red socks. Her pink hair was up in two high ponytails. Ino had a white shirt with the words, "Come Closer," in big letters and continued in small letters, "So I can slap you." she had a blue skirt with different coloured stars all over it. Now that sounds normal, so why are people at the Storage of Good staring at them? Well, the good guys ran around shouting, "we must not let the Joker and Panda win!" and when they ran to the register, Sakura had on a cloth with two holes for the eyes and it stopped on her nose and she was wearing black cat ears to make her look more like Batman, but the problem was, the cloth was red. Ino was wearing a mask like Robins, but it was blue and she had on a black cape, shouting at the people at the check out counter, "hurry or the Panda and Joker will defeat us and rule Gotham!"

Now what did the girls have? They had a butterfly net, water guns, two handcuffs, paints, markers, face paint, cat food, some glitter, and two cans of purple and pink hair spray.

The boy was staring at them as they ran out of the store with their purchase.

"Wow." he said, shaking his head and staring at the two boys in front of him, "are you buying something?" he asked.

"No we're with them." they shouted and ran towards the girls.

Shikamaru and Naruto were running after the girls, keeping a safe distance in case the girls saw them. Sakura and Ino just pushed a man that look five times bigger then them over and didn't even lose their balance. The boys stopped and looked in astonishment, "wow," Shikamaru said, "for small girls, they sure are tough."

"Based on what I've seen for the past few days, I'd hate to see what would happen if all four of 'em got mad..." they both shivered at the thought. Then they started running after the girls.

The girls got home, and found that Tenten and Hinata were already there, because they both got the same net thrown on them. Ino put the butterfly net on Tenten and Hinata sprayed some perfume on Sakura. Tenten and Ino had the nets on them, fitting each other with markers, Sakura sprayed Hinata with water, Hinata grabbed her and threw her on the ground, punching and kicking was all anyone could see, then a cloud of dust was all that could be seen and screams from both girls as the beat each other to a pulp. Ino and Tenten grabbed a can of hair spray and sprayed each other, Ino had green and blue marks on her face and parts of her hair were blue. Tenten had marks all over her arms and face and pink in her hair. Ino grabbed a hand cuff and cuffed Tenten's hand, Tenten grabbed a rope and threw it around Ino, both girls pushed each other, resulting in them falling on the ground. Tenten was on top of Ino and putting lipstick all over her face, Ino was screaming and grabbed some paint and started putting it on Tenten, surprised, Tenten screamed and fell off of Ino.

All the boys could do was watch in terror as the girls changed from just playful fighting, with the things they bought at the storage's, to full out grudge matches, with them punching, kicking, bitting, and scratching each other. After everything was scattered on the ground and Sakura got up, Hinata came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground, beginning their match all over again. All girls were rolling on the ground and fighting. The boys saw red stuff on the ground.

"Okay I am totally freaked out," surprising everyone it was Gaara who said this.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause there is red stuff on the ground and I don't remember Tenten or Hinata buying fake blood."

"Me either," Shikamaru said, wincing when he saw Ino punch Tenten in the jaw.

"Now I definitely don't want to see these four mad at someone else." Naruto said, he ducked when a shoe can flying his way.

Tenten wiped her mouth and tackled Ino onto the side walk, Ino grabbed her and both started rolling around on the sidewalk. Sakura was tied to a tree while Hinata wiped red "stuff" from her hands and mouth, and walked to Tenten to help her. Kurenai walked out of the house and saw the madness, she just looked around, sighed and walked back into the house.

The boys just looked at the door, terrified when they saw Kurenai come back out, her eyes fiery red, and her hair looking like it was on fire. "Hey!" she barked, the boys jumped when they heard her voice so full of rage, "Dinner is done so stop all this and get inside now!" She hollered so evilly, the boys could have sworn they heard a deep voice over lapping her own.

Kurenai turned around and walked inside, Hinata was right behind her, then Tenten and Ino.

"Hey, what about me!" Sakura shouted. Ino looked at her and shrugged.

"Your Batman, you'll figure something out," Ino sighed and shut the door.

"You son-of-a-" her voice was cut off when the door was shut and her voice was muffled, but the boys could still hear it and judging by the way their faces were, those words weren't pretty.

Naruto was covering his ears with his hands, an his eyes were wide. Neji had his eyes wide and his hands over his mouth, Shikamaru had his eyes shut tight, and Gaara just stood there frozen and his mouth hanging open so wide, he was catching flies.

* * *

**Okay i know i wasn't updating in awhile but i guy i was scared that this writers block wouldn't go away... sadly i was getting ideas, just not for this story! i am so sorry! i felt guilty so i updated since i didn't want you to wait forever!  
Again another Akatsuki guy! tell me who he is! and if your asking, yes i do have shirts with those sayings on them... please review and again i'm sorry! also thanks for waiting!!  
Midnight~ Happy New Year!  
P.S. I may make a oneshot of team 8 that doesn't have to do with highschool! so BEWARE!!!  
Boredom does strange things...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Chapter ENJOY!! Dont own Naruto!! **

**This story is dedicated to the people who reviewed! thank you HeartBrokenHinata i look forward to ur next review! Do You Know Who I think I am53 thank you so much! Kawaii Chibi-Kun i'm glad you like my story! And thanks to everyone who read my story and all the people who reviewed! **

* * *

Sakura finally came in and was having supper with her family when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," she sighed and walked to the door. There stood Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru, "what do you want?" she asked.

"We came to give you these." Naruto said and shoved the bags in her face, "Temari told us to buy you something and we couldn't decide on clothes, perfume or toys."

Sakura dug in the bags, "next time find something fuzzy, shiny, hard, and cuddly."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well it doesn't really matter what you get, as long as its fuzzy and pink for me, shiny because Hinata wouldn't care if it was a penny, she'd like anything shiny. Tenten likes hard things, it adds more damage when she hits them. And Ino couldn't give a damn. We just like some of those things. We're not picky, but the things you bought are good enough." Sakura looked passed them and squealed, "Oh. My. God. Guys come see this!!!" she shouted.

"What?" Hinata asked as all the girls walked to the door. She looked at the boys and then to her front yard, "SHIBA!!!" she shouted and ran past the boys.

"LEE!" Tenten laughed and ran towards them.

"Hey guys I cant believe you came all the way here!" Sakura laughed.

"Well their not the only ones." a voice said. The girls and boys all looked at the owner.

Ino glared, Tenten made a fist. Sakura was gritting her teeth. Hinata just stood there shocked.

'Oh no.' was going through Kurenai's mind.

There in front of them stood a girl with long red hair, blue pants, and a blue tank top. A girl with short blonde hair a purple skirt and a blue sweater. A girl with short black hair stood beside them in a black dress that stopped just above the knees, then a girl with long black hair in two pigtails, a red skirt and shirt, all four looked almost like our four girls. Even the hatred in their eyes was the same.

"Well I never thought I'd see you here." a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes laughed.

"What do you want?" Kurenai growled.

"Oh is that the way to treat an old friend?" the woman laughed.

"It's the way to treat a stupid old tra" Kurenai was cut off by Kiba.

"Why don't you just leave us alone."

"Why would we do that?" the blonde girl asked.

"Because no one likes you." Ino snapped.

"I'd beg to differ Inky. Don't you remember?" the blonde teased.

"Shut up!" Ino said, taking a step forward. The blonde girl took a step back.

" your still the little scared girl we know." the red head laughed.

"And no one loves." Ino added.

"Just get off my lawn." Kurenai warned.

"Or what?" the woman asked, "your girl is trying to attack mine, and all we wanted to do was say hi."

The blonde looked at Kiba and giggled, "hi Kiba."

"What ever." Kiba sighed and looked away.

The two quiet ones finally noticed the new boys standing behind the girls.

"Hi," the one with short hair smiled, "what's your name?" she asked Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, who are you?" he asked.

"All in good time." she smiled.

"Okay girls lets go." the woman said, walking away.

"Aw, I wanted to get to know the cute boys." the red head whined.

"Be quiet, you already have a boyfriend, or is it two now?" Sakura smirked.

"It's alright, you will get to know them tomorrow." the woman smirked.

As they turned the blonde stopped and looked at Ino, "by the way Ino, Kuri says hi." she giggled as Ino froze.

As the girls walked away Kurenai turned and walked back inside.

"Thank you for the gifts." Sakura grunted.

"Well we have to go back, we were only aloud to visit for a while. Sorry." Lee said, then a car came to the driveway.

"Come on guys!" a person shouted.

"Well bye." Kiba waved and the three walked away, "we'll come visit again, I promise!"

With that the girls all walked inside and shut the door.

* * *

**SURPRISE!! Oooh! new girls! lol i am happy that people still like my story and i will try to update as soon as possible but school is starting soon! BORING!! lol sorry i dont really like school if you haven't guessed! and thanks to everyone! Can anyone guess what Kurenai was going to say? lol review and tell me! Tune in next time to see who these girls are! Also .hugs i look forward to reading your story! Ur an awesome person for letting me stalk Gaara from afar! Also i dont know who i should pair Sakura up with! who should it be Sasuke or Naruto?  
Midnight~ Glad everyone still enjoys her story!  
I wish my writers block will go away!!! *Cries***


	19. Chapter 19

**Another Chapter ENJOY!! Dont own Naruto!!  
Listening to Right now(na na na) i think thats what its called... lol  
_Its been so long since i tried to update!_ (XD sorry my imagination is really bugging me!)**

"Okay guys we have new students, again." Kakashi sighed and sat down at his desk.

"Hi I'm Mitsu." the redhead smiled.

"Kyoko." the blonde said and took a seat on the far left.

"Hoshi, and my sister Hoshiko." the two girls smiled and all three went to the far left.

Hinata was clutching her book, Ino and Sakura were glaring at the board, and Tenten was practically breaking her pencil.

"You know the dance is in like three weeks." Ino whispered, trying to take her mind off of it.

"Yeah I know, so are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe." Ino said looking back at the board, "what are we looking at?"

"A board that has never been written on in maybe ten years, or since Kakashi became a teacher." Sakura sighed.

Soon everyone was at gym.

"Thankfully the girls only have english with us." Ino smiled as they sat on the grass while everyone else was running around the track.

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura asked, holding up a piece of paper in Ino's face.

"What's that?" Ino asked taking it away from Sakura.

"It's a letter from our History teacher." Sakura smiled.

"What's so funny about..." Ino paused, then shouted, "I have to get a tutor?!"

"Yep." Sakura laughed.

"Hey I'm not to thrilled about it either." Shikamaru sighed, "hey I'm your tutor."

"You're my what?!" Ino screamed.

"Shut up Ino, everyone's staring." Tenten sighed.

"When the heck did you get here?" Ino kept shouting.

"We got here when you did, now stopped yelling." Hinata said rubbing her temples, "I have a major headache."

"You were here this entire time?!" Yeah you guessed it, Ino shouted.

"Yes we have, and it's not so bad having a tutor." Hinata sighed.

"Then why couldn't you be my tutor?" Ino asked.

"I see you enough at home, let someone else suffer." Hinata sighed, rolling to her side.

"Wow, to think Hinata was an all star sports gal." Sakura said, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest.

"That was Tenten, I was the fastest nerdy girl." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, she's the only one who could out run a bully." Tenten said standing up to stretch.

"Oh right." Sakura said, "hey where is everyone?"

"Well when a bell rings some people think that means they can go home." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Ino shouted.

"Don't know, now lets go. I don't want to be out for to long." Shikamaru sighed, dragging Ino away.

"Weird," Naruto said out of nowhere, "never thought I'd see Shikamaru leave in such a hurry. Especially if it's with someone he has to tutor."

Tenten jumped and put her hands up in front of her. "Why aren't you gone?"

"Have to stay, cheerleaders want a mascot." Naruto sighed, "shall we go Sakura?"

"Um sure." Sakura said, walking away with him.

"So wanna go to the park?" Tenten asked, pulling Hinata off the ground.

"Sure." Neji said out of nowhere.

"Where the heck is everyone coming from!" Tenten shouted.

"We wanted to see if you ever leave school." Gaara said.

"Woah." Hinata looked around and saw millions of people staring at them, "why are they here?"

"Who?" Tenten said, turning around. Her jaw dropped, hitting the ground.

"Yeah, also we wanted to know if you were ever going to get off the football field. We have a game." Neji said. Tenten and Hinata finally looked at Neji, noticing that he, along with Sasuke, Gaara, and Chouji, all had on football uniforms.

"Okay, how long have we been out of it?" Tenten asked, turning to Hinata.

"Don't know, so park or game?" Hinata asked.

"Game." Tenten sighed as they walked towards the stands.

**"Okay now that those two are off the field, lets have a game!**" the announcer said.

Hinata was surprised to see Kurenai sitting up in the stands.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade made all the teachers come out to watch the game." Kurenai sighed, "now take a seat, the cheerleaders are about to come out."

"Well they're sure rushing through this game." Tenten sighed.

"Tenten it's been almost an hour since you two got up here. Seriously, quit daydreaming." Kurenai sighed.

"So what were we doing for all that time?" Hinata asked.

"Ignoring all the sounds, people talking to you, and all the weird stories people had to say, so basically you have been standing up for about an hour." Kurenai sighed, "Now sit down."

"Okay." Tenten looked around and saw Sakura come out with all the cheerleaders. Then she saw Mitsu looking straight at Sakura glaring. 'Oh this isn't good.' Tenten thought.

* * *

**I know it's short and BAD but my writers block is really getting to me, and it took me forever just to get this chapter finished! please review! also tell me the pairing for Sakura!! on a better note... I finished watching Sorcerer Hunters!! Sorry i'm trying to think positive! Now for the bad news(BOO!!!) My internet may get disconnected soon(TT_TT) so please bare with me and i will try update before it happens!!  
Midnight~ Nothin but misfortune.... THINK POSITIVE!**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry to say this isn't a chapter! i have exams to study for and i am very busy so dont expect an update anytime soon. again i am soooo sorry!!! i may update in two weeks time, but i will try next week becuz certain events are keeping me from the computer... I am so soorryy!! Gomen Nasai! (i cant remember if thats how u spell it but i'm in a rush!)

Midnight~ Please dont hate me! sorry again!


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so sorry for noth updating but i am really exhausted from my exams, and the writers block is REALLY bugging me! thank you to the people who are reading it means alot to me!**

* * *

Tenten was looking at Mitsu, just waiting to see what she was going to do. Just as the cheerleaders were finishing up and the crowd started to cheer, Mitsu threw something on the field, right when Sakura was going a very complicated move. Sakura fell to the ground and shouted in pain. Hinata and Tenten jumped out of their seats and ran down to her. Everyone stopped and looked at the girl.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked as they crouched down to the girl.

"I slipped on something," Sakura said.

"Oh will you look at that," Mitsu said, she walked up to them, "someone must have left this here." in her hands was a bundled up scarf.

"It was you," Tenten growled.

"What do you mean?" Mitsu said innocently, "I just found it, but it looks like Sakura isn't going to be able to cheer for some time."

"You know," Mitsu turned to the other cheerleaders, "I was the head cheerleader in my old school, and I wouldn't mind helping you guys out."

"That would be great." one cheerleader shouted.

"Oh no," Sakura looked down at her ankle, which was already starting to swell.

"I'm sorry Sakura but until your ankle gets better," the head cheerleader sighed, "we're going to have to replace you."

Sakura just stayed quiet and tried to get up. Hinata helped her and carried her to the bleachers. When she pasted Mitsu, Mitsu smiled and said, "pretty soon I'm going to win everything." she said in a whisper.

Sakura just stayed quiet and tried to go but Hinata wouldn't move, "just try it." Hinata growled.

Hinata and Sakura slowly made it to the stands and saw Mitsu laughing with the cheerleaders. Hinata looked at Sakura and noticed her eyes watering.

"Sakura please don't cry," Hinata whispered, "that's what she wants you to do."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sakura said as she wiped her eyes, "she is doing it all over again!"

"Just ignore her and show her your not affected by it," Hinata said as she rubbed her friends back, "focus on getting better and when you do, show that girl who's boss!"

"Yeah." Tenten said as she sat next to them, "and don't let her know your upset. Show her your not afraid to fight for what you want!"

"That's right Sakura," Kurenai smiled, "you just have to show your strong and don't back down."

"Thanks guys," Sakura said, wiping her eyes, "I just hope nothing else happens."

"Yeah me too." Hinata looked away.

"I'm just glad Ino wasn't here," Tenten laughed, "she would have punched that girls lights out."

"Again?" Sakura asked. They all started laughing and watched the game.

* * *

**Gees! what's the matter with me?! i can't write anymore! my chapters are getting shorter and shorter! i am so sorry, but it will come to an end soon and no one will have to suffer with this story! (Meaning it may have less then 30 chapters) but that's if i can get my mind together and write more then just fillers! GRR! I am so mad at myself for doing this to my readers! i take forever to update and then i give you THIS! i'm sorry i'm just upset, the writers block is really getting to me...  
Midnight~ Calm down... please review...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey sorry i tried to have this up by Valentines Day but i was away from the computer. I tried to have a little romance or flirting between two characters but i have know clue what the two words mean.. **

* * *

Ino sighed as she slumped in the chair. She was bored out of her mind, but she had to get her grade up or she'll be stuck with her lazy tutor for a long time.

"Are you listening?" he asked.

"What?" Ino looked around, "yeah, I was just absorbing all your wonderful knowledge."

"Well," Shikamaru sighed, "while you were so happily absorbing the knowledge, I said we should go."

"Okay then." Ino grabbed her bag and they left. After a few minutes, the silence started to get to her. "So..." she said, "are you going to the dance?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Sadly she sucks at topic starters as much as Tenten sucks at cooking.

"Uh," he looked at her, "why?"

"I just wanted to know," she sighed.

"I don't know," he sighed, "I don't really want to go to a thing and watch people _try_ to dance."

Ino sighed, "so what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. Probably hide out with the other guys." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why would you hide out?" she asked.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Shikamaru looked at her, "if you haven't noticed, a few guys have a fan group. Full of girls and guys. They are very scary," he shuddered, "I cant believe you've never noticed. They stalk Sasuke at lunch, and almost tackled Neji to."

"Well if you haven't noticed," Ino sighed, "we haven't eaten inside since we got here, and we only have a few classes with you guys."

"Well your lucky, those people are scary." he sighed.

"I know how scary they are," Ino sighed, "trust me."

"How?" Shikamaru asked.

"You haven't noticed us either huh?" she laughed, "we have had guys ogling us since the first day, well Sakura did anyway. Why do you think those new girls hate us? We had our own fan groups back in Konoha." she sighed, "I hate those kind of guys."

"Well I hate the girls who try their best to get some guy." Shikamaru sighed, "so troublesome."

"So do you have a fan group?" Ino asked.

"Nope." Shikamaru smiled, "I don't."

Ino sighed, they were getting close to her house and all she did was brag about how guys like her. "Well this is my house." she said as they walked up to it.

"Yeah, well bye." Shikamaru sighed as he turned away.

"Thanks," Ino called after him, "you know, for tutoring me and walking me home."

"No problem." he sighed as he turned around again.

"Wait." Ino ran up to him, "your not going to say it was troublesome? It wasn't a problem?" she looked around, "alright where's the real Shikamaru?"

"Gees I was just trying to be nice you idiot." Shikamaru sighed as he walked away, "troublesome."

"There it is." Ino shouted, "wait.... What the hell did you say?!" she shouted when she realized he called her an idiot.

He just laughed as he walked away.

Ino sighed and walked into her house, "he's a moron."

- - -

Ino walked inside and noticed Hinata and Tenten sitting on the couch.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino asked.

"She's in her room." Hinata sighed.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"She hurt her ankle and got replaced." Tenten sighed, "by Mitsu."

"She got replaced?" Ino shouted, "I'm going to kill that Mitsu."

"Ino calm down." Kurenai sighed as she handed the furious girl a cup of tea, "Sakura has to handle this by herself."

Ino just took her tea and sat next to Tenten, "so when did it happen?"

"During the game." Tenten sighed, "I think Mitsu threw something on the field and Sakura stepped on it."

"I would have punched her lights out." Ino said.

"We know Ino." Tenten and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Well I'm going to bed," Ino sighed, "I'm exhausted."

"That bad?" Hinata asked.

Ino only nodded as she walked up the stairs. She walked past Sakura's door and heard her crying quietly, "Sakura?" she knocked on the door.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Please don't let her bother you," Ino sighed, "I know its hard, but we cant show them our weakness."

There was silence, then she heard Sakura get up. Sakura opened the door and hugged Ino, "thanks Ino. Tell the others I'll be fine." she sighed.

"Okay." Ino smiled and hugged her friend.

* * *

**I tried to have a little sisterly moment between Ino and Sakura because i usually have Tenten and Hinata there and i thought Ino was being left out. it was short but i have to say it was touching, well to me anyway. So as I said, I suck at the whole romantic genre so tell me if i did good or how I can improve on it. I would really apprecitate it! Thank you!  
Midnight~**


	23. Chapter 23

It has been a few days since that incident on the football field and it seemed everyone forgot all about Sakura. Her ankle made a full recovery, but she never got any news about getting back on the team. What was worse was that Kyoko was hanging out with Temari. Ino sighed as she tried to focus in history class.

She sighed in defeat as she put her head on the desk, "why does this have to be so hard."

"Ino." she looked up and saw her teacher standing there, "you do know that your failing this class right?"

"I am?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are," he sighed, "I see the tutor isn't really helping you so why don't you stay after school?"

She looked down at her blank page and nodded.

"Okay, you will stay after school today." he smiled as she tried to do her work.

"Damn." she said, when the bell rang.

She slowly walked out and to her next class.

"Ino!" she turned and saw Temari running to her, "we have dance practice today, our first competition is coming up!" she said.

Ino just looked at her feet.

"What's up Ino, I thought you would be excited about this."

"It's just that I have to stay for history today." Ino sighed, "I really need to get my grades up."

"Okay well I'm sure they will understand!" she smiled, "I'll tell them."

"Thank you." Ino smiled as she continued walking.

"No prob." Temari shouted as she ran to her class.

Ino smiled as she walked into her class, "I am so glad Temari is such a great friend."

She turned and saw Shikamaru sleeping beside her. She sighed and threw her eraser at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I dropped my eraser." she whispered.

"How?" he asked.

"Your head got in the way." she said.

"Then why did you throw it?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, "I just had it in my hand and then next thing you know hit you in the head."

He just sighed and picked it up, "here." he said tossing it on her desk.

"Thank you." she said.

He looked at her as she started playing with the little person she drew on her eraser, "idiot." he said under his breath, shaking his head and turning around.

"Moron." she smiled as she looked up at the board.

- - -

"Now isn't that adorable," Tenten whispered to Sakura and Hinata, who sat in front of her, "aren't they cute."

"It seems Ino has something she's not telling us." Sakura smirked as she stared at the smiling Ino.

"We have something to talk about at lunch time!" Tenten said in a singsong voice.

Hinata just chuckled as she looked at Ino, who was happily playing with her little eraser. Hinata looked down at her eraser and remembered when they all decided to make them, "do you guys still have your erasers?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sakura almost shouted, "I would never lose Sakura Jr." she said cradling her little eraser.

"It is a sign of our eternal love!" Tenten laughed, "when the heck did we decide that?"

"I don't know," Hinata laughed, "I thought it was our family, eraser style!"

"How many erasers did we waste?" Sakura asked, "we made a whole family for each of us."

"I don't know," Tenten sighed, "I just remembered Kurenai being really mad when we did it."

"I think it was just because we didn't make her one." Hinata laughed.

"Yes but we did give her them all." Tenten pointed out, "she just let us keep our look-a-likes."

"I think it was because we lack drawing abilities and the only ones we did good were the ones of ourselves." Sakura said, still cradling hers.

"Your probably right." Hinata sighed.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!  
I know you are probably mad about all the late updates, but i have two problems. 1) My writers block is returning! 2) My computer is acting up and my parents say our virus protection thing is down and if i go on anything then we could probably get a virus. I'm sure that i'm pushing my luck by updating but i owe it to the readers to tell them that it is going to be a long wait till the next chapter.  
Midnight~ I'm so sorry but i wont be able to update for a long time. Please don't be mad.  
I'm really sorry TT_TT**


	24. Chapter 24

Once the bell rang they grabbed Ino and headed out the door. Once outside and sitting at their normal seats they turned to Ino.

"Well Ino," Sakura began, "it seems you are keeping something from us."

"Like what?" Ino asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"That you have a crush on someone." Tenten said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Ino asked, chocking on her food.

Hinata just passed her some water.

"That you have a crush." Sakura laughed, "and it happens to be on Shikamaru."

Ino spit out her water, "what?" she asked, then fell and started coughing.

They heard someone laughing and turned around. There they saw Naruto laughing on the ground, Gaara trying to hide his face, Sasuke just sitting there, Neji looking away, and Shikamaru glaring at Naruto.

"When did they get there?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged, "so Ino admit it while everyone is here to confirm the info."

Silence. They turned around and saw Ino running around the corner, "Ino get back here!" Sakura said running after her, "I will have you admit your undying love to him!"

"Oh brother." Tenten sighed as she got up.

"Don't you mean sister?" Hinata asked. She looked up and already saw Tenten chasing them. She just sighed and grabbed her food, "I don't care about undying love, I just want to eat."

After a few minutes Hinata held up Ino's lunch bag. Ino came running and grabbed it out of her hand, "thanks!" she shouted.

"Don't forget to eat!" Hinata shouted. She sighed and pushed Tenten and Sakura's food on the ground.

Sakura came running first, once she saw her food she did a cartwheel and picked up her bag. Tenten just slid like she was stealing a base in baseball. Then she got up and shouted, "show off!"

Hinata just shook her head, "can't we have a normal day ever? That's all I'm asking is for one day!" she said looking up at the sky. She bowed her head in defeat and collected her garbage.

"Hi." she smiled when she noticed the boys still sitting there, "bells going to ring soon." she said as she walked inside.

She laughed when she walked into music class and saw Ino gasping and downing her water.

"How did you escape?" she asked.

"I," Ino swallowed some more water, "crawled through an open window."

"That doesn't sound to tiring." Hinata said as she handed Ino the last of her water.

"It was a second floor window." she said as she grabbed the water and drank the last of it.

Tenten and Sakura came running into the room, "there you are!" Sakura shouted.

"Where did you go?" Tenten asked.

"You don't want to know," Ino said shaking her head, "trust me."

"That bad?" Hinata asked.

"Worse." Ino said, "I never thought I would see anything like that in my life. I seriously need therapy."

"Where did you go?" Hinata asked.

Ino shuddered, "boys locker room."

"Oh that's bad," Sakura said, "I am so sorry for you."

"So how does that make you feel?" Hinata asked, wearing fake glasses and a mustache.

"Where did you get that mustache?" Tenten asked.

"My therapy kit." Hinata said, holding up a suitcase with the words "therapy kit!" written in big, bold, yellow lettering.

"How many kits do you have?" Sakura asked.

Hinata just looked at her, "are you the therapist?" Sakura shook her head, "then let me ask the questions!"

"Kay then." Sakura looked away.

"Good afternoon class." Kurenai smiled. Her smile faded when she looked at the four in front of her. Hinata was wearing a mustache and holding a notepad, Ino was rocking back in forth in her chair saying "the horror." over and over again.

Tenten was looking at Hinata's suitcase, "where does she hide these things?" she said looking at Hinata.

Sakura was just pouting and looking at the ground, "why does she get a suitcase?" she mumbled.

Kurenai just sighed and looked at the ceiling, "a normal say is all I ask for."

- - -

"What a weird day," Naruto sighed as the bell rang.

"Really weird." Sasuke said.

The boys all met up and started walking to the doors, but stopped when they heard something coming from the History class.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," Gaara said, "lets check it out."

They quietly went to class and saw Ino with her head on the table, Hinata hitting her desk, Sakura holding books in front of her, and Tenten about to wack her in the head.

"Come on Ino!" Hinata sighed.

"I can't do it!" Ino cried.

"Well you can't if your keep acting like that!" Sakura shouted.

"But I can't do it!" Ino shouted.

"Ino get it together! You have a test in about a week!" Tenten said, "if you don't pass Kurenai will kill you!"

"And you wont be able to go to the dance." Hinata sighed.

"I can't do it, okay?!" Ino shouted, "why don't you just give up?"

"Ino," Sakura sighed as she sat beside her, "you never give up on us and we will never give up on you."

"That's right!" Hinata smiled, "we are all sisters and if one of us is struggling, we all do."

"No one's giving up on you Ino." Tenten said as she hugged her sister.

Ino nodded and grabbed a text book, "so let's do this then." she smiled at her sisters.

Hinata smiled as she walked up to the board, but she looked at the door, "hey, Ino, your tutor is here."

"What?" Ino looked up at the door and saw the boys staring at them, "hi, uh... why are you still here?" she asked.

"We we're just leaving." Shikamaru said as he turned around.

"Wait Shikamaru," Naruto said as he pushed the boy into the class, "you can at least help the girl out! You were her former teacher."

"I hate you." Shikamaru glared as Naruto started laughing.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ino said as she pushed the boys out the door, "I suck at History and I don't want to fail a test because that idiot wont shut up." she said, pointing to Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as she shut the door.

- - -

Ino bit her nails nervously. It was the day of the test, the day that will decide her future.

"Good luck Ino," Asuma whispered as he handed her the paper.

Ino sighed and looked down at her paper.

* * *

**This was originally two chapters but since i still wont be able to update and i am taking a risk i thought i should use two of them... again sorry about it but my writers block is bothering me, and i am still working on the chapter after this one... Thanks for reading and i hope you dont mind the long waits...  
Midnight~ Also my computer is being a pain... **


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata and Tenten waiting anxiously with Sakura next to her locker.

"How do you think she did?" Hinata asked as she chewed her nails.

"I'm sure she did fine," Tenten smiled.

"Yeah," Sakura looked up the hall, "there she is!"

They turned and saw Ino running down the hall with a paper in her hands, "I passed!"

They all jumped up and started to cheer.

"Congratulations Ino!" Hinata cried.

"Your mark is great!" Tenten smiled as she hugged her sister.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura shouted, "Group hug!"

The three squeezed Ino until the bell rang.

"So lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Celebration!" Tenten and Hinata shouted.

They grabbed Ino and dragged her outside.

"I would like to make a speech!" Sakura shouted, "Great job Ino. Now your not as dumb as we thought! Thank you for proving us wrong!"

They all bursted out laughing until they saw Temari walking up to the group.

"Ino can I talk to you?" she asked in a low whisper.

Ino nodded and followed Temari around the corner.

"Why do I have a feeling this celebration is going to be a funeral?" Hinata whispered as they watched the two girls walk away.

"I think you may be right," Tenten sighed. She turned around and could have sworn she saw Mitsu and Kyoko looking at them and smiling, "must be my imagination," she sighed.

"So what's up Temari?" Ino asked when they rounded the corner.

"I'm sorry Ino but," Ino looked up at the taller girl with worry in her eyes, "your off the dance squad. Kyoko has been coming to most of the practices and the leader just decided today. I'm so sorry." Temari whispered as she walked away.

Time seemed to stop. Ino slowly dropped her test and found it harder to breathe. She turned around and slowly walked to the three girls. She was still trying to breathe and failing to do so. She could barely make out the words the three worried girls were saying. Then Ino felt dizzy and started to lose her balance.

"Ino!" was the last thing she heard before she fainted.

- - -

Ino tried to open her eyes and was greeted by a bright light. She sat up and found herself in the nurses office. The room was empty so she decided she would leave, but once she got to the door she noticed the time. Gym had already started. She walked to the door and heard noises.

"Please girls you have to go to class," the nurses voice sighed.

"We can't go until we know that Ino is okay!" Sakura shouted.

The nurse sighed, "listen, Ino only fainted because she was exhausted that's all."

Ino opened the door and sighed, "I'm fine girls."

"Well Ino I guess you only needed sleep." the nurse smiled, "but I don't think it is a good idea to go to gym so go to the office or something."

Ino nodded and walked towards Kurenai's class.

"Ino are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked as they followed her.

"I'm fine," Ino said in a motionless voice.

The three looked at each other and just followed her.

"Good afternoon girls," Kurenai smiled until she noticed the somber mood, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ino said as she sat down.

Sakura sat beside her, "what happened Ino?" she asked quietly.

"I got kicked off of the dance team," Ino mumbled.

Kurenai looked at Ino and smiled, "it's okay Ino, it's nothing to be sad about. There will be other things."

"Don't get down about this one thing," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah!" Tenten shouted, "the dance team was stupid to kick you off!"

Ino looked up and Kurenai, "can you take us home?"

"Sure, let's go," Kurenai smiled as she walked to the door with the four girls.

"Ino!" Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru running towards her.

"What?" she asked.

"Congratulations on the test!" he smiled at her, not something she is used to.

"Is that all?" she asked rather ticked.

"Well no," he paused and looked at Ino, "I wanted to know if you would... uh,"

"Hurry up!" she said impatiently.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the-"

"Come on Ino!" Tenten shouted, cutting Shikamaru off.

Ino looked at Shikamaru and shrugged, "guess your out of time."

She walked off and meet up with her sisters. Shikamaru sighed and walked towards Kakashi's class.

"That was brutal dude," Naruto laughed, "why didn't you just ask her?"

"It's harder then it looks!" Shikamaru sighed.

"No it's not," Neji sighed, "you're just afraid of what she's going to say."

"Well I don't see you asking Tenten!" Shikamaru glared at Neji.

Naruto started laughing, "he's got a point."

"Shut up Naruto," Neji grumbled, "you're the same way with that Sakura girl."

"Wait, we're forgetting someone here!" he looked at Gaara and Kankuro, "I didn't see either of them asking anyone either!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Naruto smiled.

"How can I possibly know?" Kankuro asked.

"Because you know that I know."

"What do I know that you know?"

"You know that I know that you know that I know!"

"What do I know that you know that I know that you know?!"

"You know I know you know I know you know I know!"

"What do I know?!" Kankuro shouted.

"How the hell should I know?! You're the one who's being all confusing!" Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm sorry about the wait but writers block is killing me! it took me about TWO WEEKS to actually get this much written and i just finished this chapter a few minutes ago. I know it isn't much and i hate to say this, or do this, but to everyone who enjoy's reading this, or the people who's stories I'm reading(if you are reading this) I am taking a break from Fanfiction, which mean's i probably wont update in i dont know how long, the longest was this one i think..  
My reason for doing such a stupid thing is that (1)school is being really stressful right now and i'm not really doing well, (2) the writers block is stopping me from doing anything...  
Again I am sorry to all the readers who are probably angry with me right now.. I feel horrible for doing this but it's just getting to be to much to handle. I promise that i will try write a few chapter's during this break and hopefully I can gain back the readers!  
Midnight~ I feel like I'm letting you down, sorry.... :(**


	26. Chapter 26

"The Hyuga company seems to be going pretty well as we can see Hiashi, the head of the company with his youngest daughter, coming back from a business trip. Though everyone is still wondering the same thing, where is his eldest and heiress?" the news reporter asked.  
Kurenai sighed and shut off the televison. She looked up and saw Hinata standing in the doorway, "Do you need anything Hinata?"  
Hinata looked up and quickly walked away. Kurenai just looked at the door and continued with her cleaning.  
"We need some milk!" Sakura shouted as she walked into the living room with an empty milk carton, "Seriously, who keeps putting it back when it's empty!"  
"We also need some bread, and a few other things," Tenten added, "So who wants to do the shopping?"  
"I will," Hinata said as she grabbed the list and walked out the door. She sighed as she walked down the street. She looked at the paper as she crossed the street, not noticing the car pulling up.  
She looked up just in time and screamed as she jumped out of the way, however, her leg got hit by the car. She lay on the ground, looking at the sky until she saw ywo people walk up to her.  
"I'm so sorry!" She looked up and saw Temari and Gaara looking at her, "Oh my god I killed her! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm going to hell for sure now!"  
"Temari she isn't dead," Gaara sighed, "Besides, we all knew you were going anyway."  
"Hinata! Your alive!" Temari shouted.  
Hinata nodded as she got up, but as soon as she put weight on her right leg she screamed and fell. Luckily Gaara caught her before she could fall.  
"Okay I'll take you to the hospital." Temari walked into the drivers side.  
"No I'm fine!" Hinata said as she winced in pain.  
"Gaara, strap her in!" Temari said when she realized Hinata wasn't going to go voluntarily.  
"No!" Hinata screamed as Gaara listened to his sister and put her in the back of the car.  
Temari started the car and drove to the hospital. She got Gaara to carry Hinata in and wait with her while she went to use the phone.  
"Hinata?" They both looked up at the nurse as Hinata tried to get up, but Gaara already grabbed her and took her to the room the nurse just went in. He walked out just as the doctor got there and blocked the exit.

Tenten was cleaning up the hallway when the phone started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"I'm so sorry!" Someone shouted from the other end.  
"What?" Tenten asked, "Who is this?"  
"It's Temari, listen I have some news about Hinata," After Temari explained what happened Tenten hung up the phone.  
"Kurenai!" She shouted.

Temari looked at the clock nervously as she waited. She turned and saw Kurenai walking in with Sakura, Ino and Tenten in tow.  
"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Temari cried out.  
"It's okay Temari, you did the right thing by bringing her here," Kurenai smiled as she comforted the scared girl.  
They all waited until Hinata, Gaara and a doctor came walking out.  
"Are you Hinata's mother?" The doctor asked as she walked up to Kurenai.  
"Yes I am," Kurenai confirmed.  
"Well it isn't anything serious," The doctor smiled, "Just a sprained ankle. She just has to keep off of it, and some ice will take the swelling down. Pain killers will help but if the pain gets worse or the swelling doesn't go away then please come back."  
"Thank you doctor," Kurenai smiled and helped Hinata as she tried to balance on her crutches.  
They all walked home quietly after Temari apologized a few times.  
"Are you sure your alright?" Ino asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just a scratch!" Hinata smiled and looked at the ground.  
When they got home Tenten helped Hinata up to her room and then went to help Kurenai cook. Hinata sighed as she looked on her night stand, more specificly, the letter on top of the night stand. She looked away from it and to a picture of her Tenten, Ino and Sakura. Her eyes started to water instantly.  
"Has anyone else noticed Hinata has been out of it lately?" Ino asked.  
"Yeah," Tenten sighed, "Maybe she's thinking of the dance. It is at the end of this week right?"  
"Really?" Sakura shouted, "It's almost here!"  
Kurenai looked at the three talk about Hinata when the phone rang, "Hello," She smiled, but after a few minutes it faded, "What did you just say?" The other three looked at her, "No! I'm not going to let you!"  
She hung up the phone and then ran up the stairs. She ran into Hinata's room and saw her holding a letter.  
"I have to do this," Hinara said with tears in her eyes.  
"You don't have to!" Kurenai shouted.  
"Have to what?" Tentne grabbed the letter and then glared at Hinata, "Why?"  
"It's what's best for everyone," Hinata cried.  
"What about us?" Ino screamed at Hinata, "Do you even care how we feel about this?"  
"You don't know what they'll do!" Hinata shouted, "They will do everything to hurt us!"  
"But you can't let them get what they want!" Sakura cried out.  
"I don't care!" Hinata stood up, "Get out!" She cried out. The girls looked at her and sadly walked out. Once they were gone Hinata fell back on her bed and sighed.

The next day they were all eating breakfast when they heard the door bell. Hinata got up from her seat and grabbed her crutches. She wobbled to the door and answered it. Once she did, she quickly slammed it.  
"Why are they here so soon?" She whispered to herself.  
"Who is it?" Sakura asked and walked up to her. Hinata just looked up her. The door opened and a man walked in.  
"Kurenai!" He shouted. Kurenai walked into the hall and glared at him, "I'm here to hold up my side of the deal. Let's go Hinata."  
"No!" Ino shouted and ran up to them, "What deal? You can't just take Hinata away!"  
"Ino, please stop," Kurenai sighed and held her shoulder.  
"You are making the right choice Kurenai," The man smirked and grabbed Hinata, pulling her outside.  
"No!" She cried out.  
"Quit acting up Hinata, and listen to your father," The man glared at her and pulled her outside, "Monty, come grab her bags!"  
A woman came running into the house and came back out with some suit cases. Kurenai just stood there, trying to hold back the three girls.  
"Hinata!" They all cried out, watching as she hopped into the car.  
"Why didn't you stop her!" Tenten shouted and turned to Kurenai, "Why did you just stand there?"  
"I couldn't do anything!" Kurenai shouted, "What did you exect me to do?"  
"Stop him!" Sakura cried.  
"I couldn't," Kurenai sighed, "I adopted the three of you illegally, and then her father phoned me a few days ago and told me he wanted her back."  
"Why?" Ino asked.  
"Because people were getting suspicious about why she hasn't been seen in so many years. Then he saw this newspaper." Kurenai held out a paper from their old school.  
The three glared at the paper. It showed Ino walking with a brunette girl and a red haired boy. The caption said, 'number one cheater.' It was followed by an article about how she cheated on all of her exams and even stole her best friend, Kuri's, boyfriend.  
Then there was an article about Sakura with a picture of her and Mitsu fighting. In this article was about how Sakura attacked Mitsu for replacing her on their volleyball team. Commenters said that she threatened Mitsu.  
A piture showed Tenten holding up a trophy but the one beside it showed Hoshiko holding it. This article explained how Tenten won a race by pushing Hoshiko when they were racing, and then the heated arguement that followed.  
One picture showed Hinata standing with Kiba and Shino, and it explained that she was the reason their band broke up, saying that she dated the two and then pitted everyone against each other.  
The last article explained how Kurenai favored the four and even helped them cheat and tried to cover up everything. At the bottom of that article was a picture of their family smiling at the camera.  
The three girls remembered this news paper, the Amazing Truth, it was called. It was a school newspaper and it was the last one they saw before they were expelled from their school.  
"He made a deal with me a few years back," Kurenai sighed, "It was when I first got Hinata. He told me that she wasn't a good enough asset to his company and told me to take her. He also said no one should know who she really is."  
"Then he seen this article and thought people would recognize her," Tenten looked at the paper.  
"Yes," Kurenai looked at it, "He managed to get the school to stop printing this copy and then he sent it to me through the mail. He told me that this broke our deal and he needed Hinata back so everyone knew where she was. He told me he would phone the cops and tell them i kidnapped her if I didn't agree and he would give this paper to your new school."  
"So he blackmailed you!" Sakura looked at the paper, "Does this mean my family will want me back as well?"  
They all looked at her.  
"I mean they gave me to you because they didn't want anyone knowing about me," Sakura crumpled some of the paper, "So does that mean they will take me away because of this paper?"  
"Sakura," Kurenai put her hand on her shoulder, not knowing the answer.  
The phone rang again but they didn't move to answer it.  
"Hello," they all froze at the sound of the voice, "Excuse me, i hope I have the right number. Kurenai Yuhi, I'd hate to say this to you but I am looking at a certain paper that was delivered to me a few days ago and I want to know why my Ino's face is on the cover!" The voice started off soft and then went angry.  
"You said that you will raise my daughter right and here she is on some newspaper telling about how she cheats. Is this how you raise young girls? I see that I can no longer trust your judgement, so I am going to send for my daughter to be picked up by the end of the week. Oh and don't worry, I have already informed the Haruno's about this paper. Have a nice day!"  
"Why are they doing this?" Ino cried out as she fell to the floor.  
"Because they gave you away for their companies and businesses," Kurenai kneeled beside her, "But now that they are using this as a way of getting attention."  
"But I don't want to go back!" Tenten shouted, "I love it with you! Your my familiy not them! Now they are going to use us to get more money."  
"Tenten," Sakura looked at her, "Where is your family?"  
"They are the Kuma's," Tenten glared at the ground, "Some stupid weapons place, and when someone commented about how I, their only child, was only supposed to be a wife, they disagreed. Then we started losing business because of that, so they gave me to Kurenai, telling her that I would live with her until I was eighteen, then make my own life."  
"What?" Ino looked up at her.  
Tenten punched the wall and glared at the ground, "They lied and said that I had been kidnapped, they said that they wouldn't stop looking for me, and every once in a while I read how they are still looking. No one knew that I was on the other side of town, with you."  
Ino and Sakura gasped, "So we were living in the same town?"  
"Yeah," Tenten looked at them, "They sent Kurenai money every month for me and told her to make sure I am not seen or recognized. So I started putting my hair up in buns and stopped wearing girly things, which is what they made me wear when I was young."  
"So they probably saw this paper too," Ino looked up at her, "But you never changed your name."  
"Exactly, and as far as I knew, not many kids had that name," Tenten sighed, "I'm pretty sure people started doing the math and realized that i was the real deal."  
"So there is no choice but for us to go?" Sakura looked at Kurenai.  
"I guess so," Kurenai looked away, "They paid me to keep my mouth shut and without that money I wouldn't be able to buy anything for you."  
"What about your teaching job?" Ino asked.  
"They have their ways of getting what they want. They would make sure I don't get a job anywhere," Kurenai sighed and picked up the newspaper that was crumbled on the ground.  
"So we really have no choice," Sakura looked away.  
"So what do we do?" Tenten asked.  
Kurenai looked at them, "Pack and we spend as much time as we can together."

On Monday morning they were sitting in their class. Ino and Sakura were unusually quiet and Tenten was just glaring at anything.  
"so little Hinata got scared?" They all turned and saw Hoshi smirking at them, "I wouldn't expect anything else from her."  
The three ignored her and walked out of class.  
In History everyone asked them where Hinata was, but they ignored the comments.  
"Sakura where is your book?" Asuma asked.  
"I left it at home," Sakura said quietly.  
"Well then go get it and don't forget it again," Asuma sighed. Sakura left the class but she didn't come back.  
"Even Sakura is getting scared!" Kyoko laughed at Ino, "You know I can't wait until dance club today! I'm just so excited for our first competition."  
Ino glared at her as they were walking out of class.  
"Oh Ino!" She turned to look at Kyoko, "Are you going to the dance? Cause I would hate it if you knew who I was going with. I mean, you might steal him away."  
Ino glared at Kyoko and before anyone knew what was happening, Kyoko was laying on the ground after Ino punched her.  
"Ino!" Asuma shouted but she just walked out of class.  
"Ino!" Temari ran up to her, "Our captain decided she wants you back on the squad!"  
"No thanks," Ino said as she walked away.  
"No thanks?" Temari looked at her funny, "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm fine," Ino glared at her, "I just think there are more important things then some stupid dance squad."  
"Stupid?" Temari asked in disbelief, "You know, I thought you were different. But I guess I was wrong."  
"Yeah you probably were," Ino turned and followed Tenten to their next class.  
At lunch time Sakura still didn't return. And she didn't come back for gym either.  
Ino and Tenten walked home and when they got there they looked down at the phone and saw a note.  
"Kurenai, I'm sorry, but I got a call from my parents a few days ago and they told me that I would be leaving this morning. So I used my text book as an excuse. I hope your not mad that I didn't tell you. Please just spend as much time with Ino and Tenten and know that I will never forget what you did for us. Sakura."  
They looked at the paper and noticed a few wet marks on it and they knew she was crying while she wrote it.  
"And then there were two," Tenten sighed.

It wasn't two for very long. The three that were still in the house spent all their free time together, but on Wednesday Tenten's father and mother came to pick her up. Now it was Friday and Ino was the only one left of her 'sisters'.  
"Hey Ino," She turned and saw Naruto standing in front of her, "So where's Sakura and them?"  
"Why do you care?" Ino glared at him, she was getting annoyed about how everyone was asking her about them.  
"I just wanted to know," Naruto blushed and then looked away.  
"Yeah, well I don't. I am not their stupid messenger dog and I'm not going to keep track of them forever!" Ino yelled at him.  
"He was just asking," She turned and saw everyone looking at them, "It shows he cares for them."  
"Well stop caring because I don't care about you! I could care less about what happens to you in the future Naruto!"  
"Ino!" She looked up and saw Shikamaru, Kyoko, Mitsu, Hoshiko, Hoshi, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari and a few others staring at her.  
"This is just like how she was in our old school before she tried to beat me up!" Kyoko, who was a black eye, stated as she clung to Shikamaru.  
"Just shut up Kyoko!" Ino walked up to her, "You know what? I give up, you won! You finally managed to ruin my life. Now quit rubbing it in."  
"She only came here to see if you were okay," Temari shouted.  
"Now you accuse her of doing something else," Shikamaru glared at her, "You really are selfish."  
Ino screamed, then she noticed the black limo coming towards the school, "I can't take this shit anymore! I'm leaving!"  
She walked away from them, not noticing the smirk on Kyoko's face. She walked to the school parking lot and handed the driver her bags.  
"Are you alrigt Miss Yamanaka?" The driver asked.  
"Just fine Ryo, just take me home," Ino sighed and looked out the window as they drove off, knowing it wasn't her true home.

"We are here live as we see Hyuga Hiashi with his youngest daughter Hanabi. Wait, is that? It is! It seems that Hinata has finally come out from hiding, but what happened to her leg?" the reported asked.  
Hiashi walked up to a microphone, "I'm sorry for my daughters absence, but she wanted to experience a normal childhood and not that of a celebrity, so she hid from the public but has agreed to come back and join the family."  
"Yeah right," Kurenai sighed as she shut off the television in the staff room, "Bastard."  
No one was around, since everyone was at the dance currently going on. She walked into Tsunades office and put a letter down, before she walked out.  
"I really wish it could have ended up differntly," she said to herself as she walked passed the gym doors and saw everyone dancing happily, "We moved to a new town, went to a new school, I forgot them at the new school," She smiled to herself, "But we could never escape our old problems."  
With that she walked out of the school that she's been to for a month, not knowing if she would return.

~*End*~

* * *

** I finally finished. I know everyone hates it but this is originally what was going to happen. I prefer tragic ends. Anyway sorry this was too long of a wait, but it was only supposed to help with my writting ability, which it didn't, and I lost interest in the story. It's hard writting something that you're not interested in and I wrote this like three times before I just decided to put this one up. Anyway sorry about it, and if anyone wants to give ideas about how they want FDA to go (Because I want to finish my stories) I could use advice.  
Midnight~ No one will probably review, and I don't really mind.**


	27. Epilogue

**Okay, since some have been asking for a sequel I've decided to think about it. Though it would probably take a long time for me to make one. My profile has a rough draft of what may happen, and two different versions.  
Anyway I decided to be nice and make an epilogue! Sadly it is kind of short. **

Neji sighed as he packed up his bags and looked around his current residence. Everyone was busy packing their clothes and getting ready to go home.

"I can't believe everyone is leaving!" Naruto sighed as he helped bring Shikamaru's bags down stairs.

"What did you expect Naruto, it's summer," Shikamaru sighed.

"Besides we'll all be back in the fall!" Kankuro laughed.

"Except me!" Temari smirked, "I'm finished with this place."

"I'm still going to miss everyone!" Naruto said as he hugged Gaara, who pushed him off.

"Better hurry up guys!" Chouji said as he walked in, "The buses will be here soon."

"Yeah were coming," Neji was pulled back, "If Naruto ever lets us leave."

Finally after convincing Naruto that they will indeed be coming back, he let them go outside.

After a few minutes of waiting, one bus came by. Shikamaru and Chouji said their good byes and got on.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro lft soon after. After an hour of waiting Neji's bus finally showed up.

"Interesting that almost everyone that goes to this school doesn't live here huh?" was the last comment he heard from Naruto as he got on.

The drive was long and he wished he just took a plane or something quicker. So here he was, the sun already set and he was watching as Sasuke grabbed his things and got off the bus. He waved and walked off, only to be greeted by an unusual sight. His older brother.

Now that wasn't the odd part. His brother was talking to a girl holding a black umbrella, he had a sincere smile on his face and patted the girls shoulder. Then he finally noticed Sasuke waiting for him and said goodbye to the girl.

"Hello little brother!" Itachi said as he helped Sasuke with his bags.

"When did you get glasses?" Sasuke asked as they put the bags in the trunk of Itachi's black car.

"Oh, just after you left," Itachi sighed as he readjusted them, "That idiot eye doctor. Said I was was blind as a bat! Well I showed him."

Sasuke just shrugged and went to the passenger side of the car.

"So anything interesting happen at school?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window.

Neji stretched as his stop finally came. He walked out and saw his twin sister Nori holding a sign with his name on it.

"Hello Nori," He said as she helped him with his bags, "Where's father?"

"Oh he is just outside with the car," Nori smiled as she hugged her older brother.

He sighed and hugged her too. She was the only one he would ever let do this, "Nice to see you again."

"I know!" Nori exclaimed, "Why didn't you just come to my school?"

"One," Neji looked at her, "It's an all girls school, and two… you were there."

"Whatever," She punched his shoulder.

"Hello son!" Hizashi said as he hugged his son. He then grabbed his bags and put them in the car.

"How was school Neji?" His father asked as they drove away.

Neji hesitated before answering, "It was…. Interesting.."

"Oh that's nice," Nori smiled at him, "I really missed you!"

Neji just looked out the window, remembering the last days of school. Basically it was cramming for exams, and packing.

The arrived at their house in no time, and Neji smiled as he saw the familiar building.

As he was walking up the stairs to hid bedroom he paused when he saw a picture. It showed a picture of him at a young age and another child holding him. This was a young girl with long hair, darker than his, smiling with her two front teeth missing.

"Who is that?" Neji asked, very confused by the picture. He couldn't remember taking it.

"You seriously don't remember her?" Nori asked, "Well I guess not, we haven't seen her since we were like four."

"So who is it?" Neji asked.

"That's cousin Hinata!" Nori exclaimed.

Neji froze. Hinata. It couldn't be her right?

"She was such a sweetheart," Hizashi smiled as he joined them on the stairs, "She was like your pet. She used to follow you everywhere."

"H-Hinata," Neji turned to his father, "What happened to her?"

Hizashi looked away, "I'm not sure. One day she just disappeared from the world. I asked your uncle about her and he just said she went off to school. He never mentioned her again."

"I've always felt sorry for her," Nori sighed, "Having to live with a father that wouldn't even let her outside unless he, or one of us were with her."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Uncle Hiashi always said she would bring shame to the Hyuga family, so we pretty much had to baby sit her," Nori smiled at the picture, "But all she wanted to do was be a regular child. I haven't seen her so happy before. I really wish that she is happy."

"I do too," Neji sighed as he thought about the new girls at his school.

* * *

**Yes I'm sorry it's short. Anyway, Nori is supposed to be his twin sister, but he is older. **

**Thanks and byebye!**


End file.
